Love Me Till Death
by xXAnetXx
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is a train assassin,abondon to fight for herself, but what happens when Ichigo Kurosaki enters her life? Rukia has to make a choice whether to fallow her new path, or the path she was born to take. IchiRuki
1. Self Killed

**_Disclaimer: i do not own bleach. _**

**_This story will have minor adult themes at some point and bad lauguage._**

* * *

Love Me till Death

Chapter 1: Self Killed

Rukia, she was in the arms of Aizen, along with other girls swarming around the brunet haired man. Rukia saw one of Aizen body guards, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and he was also being attacked by millions of girls in hooker outfits.

Rukia was wrapping her arms around Aizen, putting on her best purr, and her outfit… well let's just say she felt like a slut. Her outfit was a bright red, two piece swimsuit-like thing, and it had lots of feathers. She absolutely hated it.

Why was she doing this? It's because Rukia was a trained assassin; she worked under the supernatural, Reaper division. Right now, her mission was to kill Aizen Sōsuke, the EX-leader of the Reaper division. He had stolen some super secret equipment that was being tested, and well, the government wanted it back, and what the government wants the government gets.

Rukia could feel Aizen's hand move across her butt, she wanted to kill him so bad. She could feel the lights flash across her face and the leather of the seat below her squeaked and cracked. She was in Las Vegas, the most happening city in world, what else could happen?

Rukia took a quick glance to her side, she saw the clock. Three A.M. perfect.

Rukia got closer to the traitor, her lips almost touching his ear. "How about we hit the rooms?" she purred nipping his neck. _'I'm gonna puke…_' she thought mentally gagging.

"I would like that." Aizen replied, putting on a big smirk.

Rukia got off Aizen and he got up, grabbing Rukia's hand and kissing it slightly. "Shall we go?" he asked raising a brow.

Rukia put on a fake smile "Let's." she replied. Aizen took her hand and dragged her past the flashing lights and slot machines and came up to an elevator. He pushed the up button and waited looking down at Rukia.

Rukia just gave a small smile clutching his arm and playing with his jacket. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Grimmjow Jeagerjaques fallow close behind them. '_Crap, I guess I have to kill two bastards with one stone, how fun.'_ And with that thought, she smiled to herself looking back at the elevator as it came down opening in front of the two figures.

As they entered the elevator, Grimmjow fallowed close behind entering as well, he entered slightly smiling at Rukia, and pressing the button to the 9th floor.

"I hope you don't mind me joining young miss." He said to Rukia.

Rukia put on her smile "Of course not, sir." She answered in a soft high voice. The feather's in the outfit was giving her a wedgie and on top of that she had to kill these perverts, this was going to be a long night.

They could feel the elevator go up, and Aizen put his arm around Rukia in a "Comforting" position.

Rukia just wanted to slice open their heads and be done with it.

The three watched as the elevator opened back up, opening up to a long hallway. Aizen got out, followed by Rukia, then Grimmjow. Aizen led the way opening the room door and letting Rukia go in first.

"Missy." He said fallowing Rukia in.

"Yes Aizen-Sama?" Rukia purred turning around to face the traitor. She instantly felt it; more people were in the room, more bodyguards.

"May you give me your name?" he asked grabbing Rukia's hand and kissing it again.

Rukia smirked "Call me Hikari Tsukiko."

"Hikari… sounds fitting…" he said smiling. Aizen dismissed his bodyguard Grimmjow and that was Rukia's chance. She slowly got closer to Aizen, forcing herself to hug him.

"Aizen-Sama…" she muttered in a tempting tone.

She could feel his arms wrap around her small body as well. That's when she slowly reached into her red sleeve, and pulled out a knife, it was small, but sharp enough to kill, her favorite type.

"Aizen-Sama…" She muttered again and with a swift swing she decapitated the traitor.

The thing was that no blood was spilled, the Aizen that was once in front of the Kuchiki girl was completely gone, and he disappeared into mist.

Rukia wasn't surprised she had been warned about the traitors illusions and mind games, she just wanted to know how they worked.

Clapping was heard from the other side of the room and Rukia quickly jerked her head towards the sound. As she expected, Aizen was there clapping. "Very good Kuchiki, you did well, but I am afraid I win this time." And with that four masked people came out of the shadows and attacked Rukia.

Of course she attacked back. With a swift move she ducked one of the masked people attacks, and hurdled forward cutting off the masked mans foot. Blood shot out staining the carpet and her cloths, but all she could do was smirk as she pierced the sharp end of the dagger into the man's vital organs.

The poor man just screamed on the floor until death awaited him.

Rukia had no hesitation and went for the others, killing the masked bodyguards one at a time. When she finally killed three of the four masked bodyguards she couldn't help but play with the last one.

"Are you ready to die?" she asked her cold eyes piercing the masked mans.

The person said nothing and attacked the raven head girl, Rukia on the other hand just blocked; using the small dagger like if it was child's play. In one swift motion she smirked at the man.

"Get ready to join your friends." She said, no emotion even came near the assassin as she swiftly sent the dagger down, plunging it straight into the man's forehead. She watched as the body fell from the dagger and to the floor, wiping the blood off her porcelain face.

"Well aren't you a tough one?" a voice said from behind her. Rukia turned around facing the voice, it was Grimmjow's. Grimmjow's grin just widen as he thought Rukia's expression was lovely. "Too bad, a cute one like you shouldn't be so blood thirsty." He said "But I like it. Hey Aizen, you think if the cutie went on our side I could keep her?" he asked turning to look at Aizen.

Aizen just grinned "Do as you please Grimmjow." He said simply.

That when Rukia attacked, her dagger aiming for Grimmjow's head, but he was too quick and he was able to draw out his sword blocking the young Kuchiki's attack. Rukia's murder attempt made Grimmjow laugh even harder.

"No warning? How rude." He said forcing his sword against Rukia's dagger. In a swift move he swung his sword cutting Rukia's arm, and making her retreat a few steps back. He grinned as he watched the Kuchiki girl grab her arm in pain, trying to stop the blood. "I need to thank you Kuchiki, I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

That's when Aizen heard it, the sound of footsteps in the hall. He looked at the two fighting and realized they hadn't noticed yet. "Come Grimmjow." He said. "It time to go."

Grimmjow gave a look of disgust and materialized next to Aizen. His giant grin appeared and he looked directly at Rukia. "Don't miss me." he said.

Aizen just smiled to the Kuchiki girl, "Until next time, Rukia…" he said as the raven haired girl watch the two figure disappear into dust.

The door opened and Rukia quickly turned her neck in alert.

"Room Service." Said a man's voice. The man entered and Rukia realized it wasn't a man it was a young man around her age, the man had bright orange hair and narrow brown eyes.

The poor boy nearly dropped to the floor when he saw the bodies and the blood. "Wha-at the heck?" was all that came out of his mouth. That's when he saw the girl, a small figure that flew out the window in a nanosecond. "Wow…"

When Rukia left the room, she knew that the boy had caught a glimpse of her. She knew that she should have left sooner but something made her freeze, she couldn't move whatsoever. And for the first time Rukia was shocked.

The next day:

Rukia woke up, the motels bed stiff as a bored which made her back even stiffer. She let out a sore groan as she stretched her whole body. "Aww man…" she moaned "Another day, another crapper…"

As Rukia got up from the hard bed she separated the curtains from each other and felt the sunlight dance across her skin. It was beautiful outside; the sun barley coming up made the atmosphere softer and Rukia's whole set of emotions changed. Rukia always admired her surroundings, and she believed everything had a different meaning and was brought there for a reason.

There was just one problem, Rukia believed she had no reason for living, and life gave her no meaning. Rukia was alone, and she believed she would always be alone.

Rukia snapped herself out of her thoughts and went to the super small restroom, turning on the shower and waiting for the hot water. Too bad there wasn't any. With a rather large sigh she entered the freezing cold shower, her teeth chattering, and goose bumps all over. She tried her best to finish up as quickly as possible; if she didn't there would probably be a report about a person dying in a shower due to cold water. Heh, wouldn't that be interesting?

As she got out and put on a new pair of cloths she didn't know what to do next. She was bored. Nobody had called from the Reaper division, and she had to go hunt down Aizen again, but what else was there to do? What could _she_ do?

Rukia let out a sigh as she fell to the bed. "I am hungry…" she moaned.

BEEP

Rukia scrambled up, looking for her cell phone. "AH! Where is it?" she shouted, frustrated with herself. She destroyed all the nicely put covers, and pillows.

BEEP

"Grrr, where did I put it?" she said, getting up from the bed and going into the restroom, the sound was getting louder, but she had no idea where it was coming from.

BEEP

Rukia went back to the main room, standing in the middle, running her right hand through her hair. "Crappers…" she cursed to herself sitting down back on the bed.

Then she felt it, her butt was vibrating. "You've got to be kidding me…" she muttered getting up and taking her cell out of her back pocket. She sighed, opened the cell phone, and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked broadly.

"Hey it's me Orihime, wanna hang out?" the girlish voice asked. Orihime was a old friend of Rukia's; they would hang out from time to time whenever they got the chance. But of course Orihime had no idea about Rukia's secret, her deadly secret.

Rukia wasn't always a non-emotional kind of person, yes she was a killer, but she did have a normal life. The thing was that, Rukia believed her normal life was her fake life. "Sure." Rukia said, of course she didn't care on the inside.

"Great lets hit the bars! After all it is your birthday right?" she asked slyly.

Rukia just sighed. "Don't remind me, turning 21 means nothing to me, the only benefit I have is getting hangovers and drinking till I puke." She said. Rukia did let her true side show a bit around Orihime. Why? Because Orihime was too dumb, or happy-go-lucky too see it.

"Oh don't say that!" Orihime scolded. "You finally get to be free, be excited!" she said.

"I was free when I was six, remember?" Rukia said. Rukia's parents were murdered when she was six, only her sister and herself survived. But even her sister didn't want her, and she left her to die.

"Rukia…" Orihime said softly. "OK! We have to get some drinks! Pronto!" she said her happy self kicking in. "I will be there in less than thirty minutes, this is an official emergency.

Rukia heard a loud crash at the other end of the line and sweat dropped. _'The only one who might give me an emergency is you, Orihime…'_ she thought closing her cell phone and putting it back in her back pocket.

Rukia lot up and went to the restroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, what was she doing? Why does she try to live a normal life? She doesn't deserve one. At least that's what the Kuchiki girl believed.

When she was looking in the mirror she noticed a big gaping cut on her arm. The cut Grimmjow gave her. She quickly looked around the small room getting a roll of cloth that was on the cabinet above the sink. She wrapped it around the cut and cut it with her teeth putting tape on it so it could stay.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEEEEPPPP

That was Orihime. Rukia rushed out the door, grabbing her jacket off the hook and speeding out the door into the red car. When she got in and put on her seat belt she looked at the brunett haired girl.

"Well?" Rukia asked.

"All I wanted was a 'Go for it!'" Orihime said happily. Orihime was a very happy kind of person; she always carried on a smile.

"Go for it then." Rukia said slouching in the cars chair. As the car speed off she looked out the window admiring too herself, the beautiful scenery.

"Hey Rukia, do ya have a boyfriend yet?" Orihime asked taking a glance at the raven haired girl.

This question took Rukia by surprised and nothing could surprise the young Kuchiki. "W-what?" Rukia exclaimed turning around quickly to face the girl next to her. "Of course not!" she said.

Orihime sighed. "Me neither, what wrong with guys these days? Cant they acknowledge a pretty girl?" Orihime asked the raven haired girl.

Rukia smiled. "It's because there to retarded, plus I don't think I need a guy, I am happy on my own." Rukia said, tuning her head from Orihime to the front watching the rode pass them by.

"Don't say that Rukia! Not all men are that bad!" Orihime said. "Honestly how do you do it? Don't you get lonely?" She asked.

Rukia sighed "No, I don't, I just pop some popcorn and find a way to entertain myself." Rukia said softly.

Orihime pulled into a parking stop and park her car. "Well come on let's celebrate and get a guy!" she said cheerfully.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I am here to celebrate; I can live without a guy." She said.

Inside the bar:

There sat two young adults, one with bright red hair and one with orange hair. The two men were drinking beers, laughing a talking. The orange haired man was the one who spoke first.

"Yo, Renji, you will never believe what happen to me last night." The orange haired man said. He took another sip of his beer and a big grin appeared.

"You got laid Ichigo?" the man called Renji exclaimed in disbelief. He patted the orange head in congratulations, and called out for two more drinks.

"No faggot!" Ichigo yelled at the red head. "When I was doing my job I saw four dead people in a room and a smoken hot lady who disappeared in a nanosecond! Then when I looked back at the dead people they were gone, vanished! I tried to fallow the chick but I couldn't find her." he said finishing his story. He took another big sip of beer. "Not everything has to do with getting laid…"

Renji slammed the beer down, "Oh MY GAWD! You did **not** just say that!" Renji yelled. "Dude your delusional! You're telling me that you saw a hot chick, dead people, and getting laid is not important, I think you need some more beers!" Renji said sipping some more of his.

"Renji, I can't get her out of my head…" Ichigo said staring at the table. "She looked scared, sad, and lonely… Damn! What's wrong with me? I am crushing on a chick I don't even know!"

Renji just shook his head. "Bro, suck it up," he said. "You're just in a love sick state you'll find a way to get over it, everyone does." Renji said simply.

Ichigo sighed.

The door opened and the bells on the top rang.

Ichigo turned his head to see who entered. His eyes widened, and he started tapping Renji consistently until he turned around too. The two boys stared in awe as the two girls walked in.

"Those chicks just broke the hotness scale!" Renji said.

"That's her…" Ichigo realized as the glimpse of last night's mystery girl appeared in his mind. "Renji that's her!" Ichigo exclaimed a grin appearing on his face.

"Ok…" Renji started starting at the two girls "Which one?" he asked.

"The girl with raven hair! It's her! She is girl from last night!" Ichigo said getting up and staring at the girl in disbelief.

"You mean the girl that you didn't have sex with?" Renji asked practically drunk.

Ichigo nearly choke him, "Shut up!" he said.

Renji just shrugged. "Go talk to the cutie before I get her myself." Renji said seriously picking up his beer and swallowing the last of it down. He got up from his bench and hit Ichigo on the shoulder. "Let's go, I want to know more about the two chick's." he started walking.

Ichigo almost choke on his beer. "W-what? You can't do that!" he exclaimed.

Renji looked back and the orange haired man, "Why not?" he asked. "Come on, this will be fun! Who knows, she could be your future wife! Mrs. Something Kurosaki, how does that sound?" Renji asked.

Ichigo blushed "Fine! But all we are going to do is watch them for a bit and talk to them, ok?" Ichigo said solemnly.

"Fine, but flirting is allowed, right?" Renji asked raising a brow. Ichigo was hesitant but he nodded slowly, agreeing. A grin came on Renji's face. "Let the best man win!" he said holding out his hand.

Ichigo smiled and shook the red heads hand. "You're on!"

XoXoXo

Rukia was in back of Orihime as she entered the dull bar. The smell of alcohol burned her nose, she really didn't like were this was going. Then something caught her eye, orange. Orange hair, to be exact. It was the same man from last night, the man who saw her. Rukia tried to ignore the man and walk but something about him, it was strange. _'Well, if he interferes I will just have to kill him…'_ she thought.

"Orihime, why don't we go over there?" Rukia said as she pointed to the opposite side the two boys were at. Rukia wanted to avoid them at all cost.

"Ok."Orihime said agreeing to the Kuchiki and fallowing her to the bar.

When Rukia and Orihime took their seats they couldn't even see the boys, which Rukia thought was good. Orihime was playing around with the bar tender and Rukia made sure no one recognizable was in sight_. 'How can that boy be here, we're in Las Vegas how in hells world could we meet in one of the biggest cities in the world!'_ Rukia thought as she relax and took in a deep breath.

"Rukia," Orihime said braking into Rukia thoughts. "I saw some really cute guys when we entered, maybe when we are through drinking we could say hi?" she asked putting on a smile.

Rukia sighed. "Whatever… I guess we could." Rukia really didn't care about that kind of thing but what the heck right? _'I know I am going to regret this later…'_ she thought.

"Oh thank you Rukia! You're the best!" Orihime said happily. The bar tender gave the two girls the drinks they ordered. Orihime's smile widened "Alright, cheers Rukia!" she said holding up her glass and facing the birthday girl.

"To what?" Rukia asked holding up her cup as well.

"To a happy birthday and your first drink!" she said putting the drink to her lips and swallowing the whole thing down.

Rukia put the drink to her nose suspiciously, it smelled bad, and she didn't like it. But she wasn't one to give up, as the stubborn Kuchiki girl hesitantly put the cup to her lips and had her first drink. To Rukia it tasted cold but as it went down her throat a warm, hot, sensation went through her body. The drink tasted like sprite with some other weird flavor—that was probably the alcohol. The weird thing was that, she liked it. Rukia liked the heat as the drink went down here throat and she like the sensation it was giving her.

"So what do you think?" Orihime asked making Rukia come back to reality. Rukia noticed that her cup was empty and she turned her attention back on Orihime.

"I think I want another one!" Rukia said smiling.

Orihime laughed, and called out to the bar tender that she wanted two more.

OxOxOx

Renji and Ichigo where watching the two girls and they tapped their beers together and smiled to one another. Renji couldn't help but smile as he watched the two girls.

"Did you hear that Ichigo, it's her birthday, maybe you could give her something special!" Renji said.

"Dude, your drunk…" Ichigo said shaking his head in an I-Can't-Believe-You-Said-That kind of way. But even Ichigo couldn't figure out the girl, she acted happy, but the person Ichigo saw last night was miserable, who was this girl?

"Fine then I will do it myself!" Renji said patting Ichigo on the back and getting up.

"Ya when hell freezes over." Ichigo replied grabbing the red hairs jacket and pulling him down to the floor where they were hiding.

"You're no fun!" Renji said crossing his arms childishly.

"Just shut up!" Ichigo said.

"Come on, you said we would talk to them!" Renji begged, "You said! You said! You said!" he exclaimed.

"Fine!" Ichigo yelled giving in to the red head's meaningless shouting. Sometimes Ichigo wondered why he was stuck with that idiot.

"What's with all the shouting now?" the bar tender that was serving Orihime asked. He had dark black hair and black eyes that almost seemed blue. Occasionally he would push up his glasses to prevent them from falling.

"Oh, it's just you Uryuu…" Ichigo groaned. "We were just about to talk to those hot girls over there." Ichigo said pointing to Orihime and Rukia from behind the plants.

"Ichigo has a big time crush on the black haired one!" Renji said in an almost shouting tone.

Ichigo hit Renji on the back of his head. "Thanks a lot dick, announce it to the whole world!" Ichigo yelled.

"At least have the balls to admit that I like her too!" Renji said.

Ichigo just stuck out his tongue. "How? You don't have any balls!" Ichigo countered.

Uryuu just coughed trying to bring an end to their mindless discussion. "If you want to talk to them, go. They are probably too drunk to realize how ugly you two are." Uryuu said. "But, if you lay I finger on the brunette, I will kill you…" Uryuu said coldly.

Renji looked confused "Dude I didn't know you were into chicks with big boobs…" he said.

Ichigo laughed, "We don't even want that chick, and her boobs probably substitute for her really small brain!" Ichigo said.

Uryuu growled "Just shut up! She is a nice person!"

Ichigo laughed harder. "Ya, in fairy world!" he said.

Uryuu just rolled his eyes walking away from the two guys. He cursed them to himself thinking that they were stupid jerks.

Ichigo got up, "Well I'm going," he said to Renji.

"Wait, really?" the read head asked on confusion. "I thought you were joking, what a day, Ichigo finally grew his balls." Renji said laughing.

Ichigo smacked him again. "You won't have any if you keep that shit up!" he yelled walking towards the two girls.

Renji laughed "Ya whatever," he said getting up and fallowing Ichigo.

Rukia and Orihime were still drinking one cup after another, Rukia had never done this it was all new to her, and for the first time she enjoyed being reckless.

"Umm… hi," said a voice. Rukia and Orihime both stopped their drinking contest to turn around a see who it was.

When Rukia saw that face, his face, she almost dropped her beer. Luckily she was able to catch herself before she did anything stupid. "Hi, um… may I ask who you are?" she said in a sweet tone. '_I am starting to feel the regret…'_

Ichigo who was scratching his head at the time and trying to prevent his blushing, blushed. She was actually talking to him, and she was prettier then he realized. Ichigo was also caught off guard by the question, usually girls he flirted with would say there names first, then he would introduce himself. "Oh, sorry, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, and my friend over there is Renji." Ichigo said pointing to the dude behind the bushes. Ichigo felt natural, he wasn't shy to talk to the girl anymore, and he was excited.

"Nice to meet you strawberry, I am Rukia Kuchiki." She said smiling and holding out her hand. Rukia was shocked at herself; she just gave him her **real** name, why? She had no idea.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Rukia… it's nice to meet you too." Ichigo shook her hand. To him it was small and fragile, and that if he held it to tight he would break it, but why did he feel this way, and around a stranger at that. "Wait, did you just call me strawberry?" he asked feeling the happy moment go away.

Rukia laughed, it wasn't a fake laugh that she usually had to pull off, it was a natural laugh, and it surprised the Kuchiki girl. "Yes I did call you strawberry, carrot top." She said.

"You really want to go there don't you?" Ichigo asked, he didn't feel like he was talking to some pretty girl anymore, he felt like he was talking to a friend, a best friend.

"Actually, I do." Rukia said smirking.

Ichigo gave a content chuckle. "Ok, midget, you want me to buy you a beer?" he asked.

Rukia didn't know what to do, be mad, or laugh, so she did both. Rukia gave a light laugh as she stuck out her tongue at the new found friend. "I would like a beer, strawberry." She said.

Ichigo smiled and sat next to Rukia. "Three beers please," Ichigo said to the bar tender.

Rukia felt strange, she couldn't stop looking at the orange haired boy, what was it, the feeling she felt? She was curious and anxious and all she want to do was talk to him some more, why was that? She had never felt that way before.

Ichigo looked down and the raven haired girl and smiled, he felt so comfortable around her, he never felt this way before, so why now, why her? "Rukia," he muttered, liking the sound of her name as it came out of his mouth. "You're really something else aren't you?" he asked smiling. "I know I barely met you but, I feel that it's natural, like you're my best friend…" he said.

Rukia's navy eyes widened. "I-I know what you mean…" she said softly. At that moment she wanted to tell him everything, everything about her life, the way she felt, and the way she wanted to feel.

"Really?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

Rukia slowly nodded. The bar tender came with the beers and put them in front of the two figures. Rukia picked up a cup and sipped it just a bit. "You're different too Ichigo," Rukia said. "I can't figure out why but I feel open to you." Rukia said.

Ichigo blinked "Really?" he asked again.

Rukia broke out laughing. "Yes, really," she said. "Ichigo you look like a child who founds his dog." Rukia said. She couldn't stop laughing at the man expression.

"Can I say it one more time?" he asked.

Rukia smiled "Once more." She said, she never in a million years thought she would feel happy, but all in one night, this man gave her everything she thought was impossible for her to obtain.

"Really?" he said laughing as well. Something about it, drunk or not, something about that moment was unforgettable, Ichigo never felt so alive, Kuchiki Rukia had changed his whole world with just a few words.

Ichigo drank his cup of beer and looked behind the Kuchiki. "Shrimp, I think your friend is dead." He said pointing to the unconscious Orihime that was drunk of the table.

Rukia laughed "I guess that means I have to finish her beer." Rukia said smiling.

Ichigo smiled too. "I guess that means you should share some with me." he said.

"Really?" Rukia asked imitating Ichigo. She couldn't hold back a grin and neither could Ichigo. Rukia took a sip of the beer, and Ichigo got the cup from her smiling and putting it over his head taunting her.

"Come on Strawberry, give it back!" She begged trying to reach for the cup.

Ichigo's smile widened "I will give it back on one condition." He started. "We have to go on a date." He said.

Rukia smirked. "I would rather die." She said.

Ichigo smile turned into a smirk as well. "Then it's a date," he said finishing he beer, he got out a piece of torn paper and wrote his number down giving it to the Kuchiki girl. "There, call me." he said.

Rukia pouted "My beer…" she muttered putting away Ichigo's number in her pocket.

Ichigo laughed "I'll get you another one ok?" he said.

Rukia smiled "You're not so bad Kurosaki, and I really enjoyed tonight." She said truthfully.

Ichigo ordered one more beer and he looked at Rukia "We're going to share this one." he said.

Rukia frowned "I take back everything I said…" she said sarcastically.

Ichigo laughed and the two drank their last beer cracking jokes at each other and flirting with each other. Truthfully, neither one of the wanted the day to end, but of course it had too.

Rukia sighed as she saw the time on the clock. "I guess I better get happy-go-lucky home soon." Rukia said looking at Orihime. The two figures started walking out of the bar; they didn't even notice it raining.

Ichigo grinned "Don't forget you owe me." he said.

"For what?" Rukia yelled.

"For the beers that's what! Oh and you better call me." he said smirking.

Rukia laughed "here you can have my number," Rukia said as she got out her marker and started writing on Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo smiled "Ya' know it's against the law to write on people without permission." He said.

Rukia smiled "Since when?" she asked.

"Since now." He said. "And the only way you can be innocent is if you kiss me." he said.

Rukia's eyes widened. '_Is he serious?_' she thought. "You're serious?" she asked shocked at his remark.

"Well I am probably drunk and I probably saying this out of delusion, but yes I am serious." He said smiling.

Rukia smiled back "Well then I guess I am a criminal." She said putting her hands up in a joking way.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Like I would let that happen." And with that Ichigo gave Rukia a small kiss on the lips. Rukia was caught off guard by this but she didn't react, she was actually enjoying it. Ichigo was also caught off guard by his action, since when did he act like this around girls? Sure when he was with Renji he would have his cocky attitude but he would always just flirt with girls, he would never get cocky like that.

Rukia could feel her heart race; she slowly put her hand on Ichigo's cheek pulling him closer. It was the first time Rukia had romantically feelings for a boy, and she was a bit scared. Rukia could feel Ichigo smile; did he feel the same way as she did? Or was this thing all just crap?

Ichigo pulled away and looked at Rukia in her navy eyes, "I-I really like you, Rukia," he said putting a hand on her soft cheek whipping away some of the rain.

Rukia was taken aback by his remark and couldn't say anything, much less do anything.

Ichigo quickly pulled Rukia into a hug, and just like her hand, he felt like if he hugged her any tighter she would break, but he couldn't stop, his actions where all their own.

Ichigo slowly released the delicate Rukia not really wanting to let her go. "Rukia," he said looking at the girl. "Happy birthday, I really hope we can meet again sometime." He said.

Rukia smiled "Me too Ichigo…" she said, and the two went their separate ways.

Rukia drove Orihime home and got a taxi to take her to her motel but she couldn't stop thinking about him, Ichigo.

XoXoXo

Ichigo was at his house trying to get some rest when his phone rang. Ichigo opened up his cell phone answering.

"_Hello?" _

"_Yo, Ichi-bro, sorry I knocked out before talking to Rukia."_ Said Renji's voice.

Ichigo laughed "Ya _I know, you where dead out drunk on the floor next to the plants, Uryuu had to take you home."_ Ichigo said. _"Oh and don't be sorry, you know why?"_

"_Why?"_ Renji asked.

"_Cause I kissed her!"_ Ichigo said happily.

"_That's not fair you said we could only flirt!"_ Renji yelled on the other end.

Ichigo smirked. _"Ya but it went __**so**__ well!"_ Ichigo said _"Ya'_ _know she is awesome, she can bring out your true colors any day."_

Renji made an 'hmph' sound. "_Oh really? Well, I bet I can win her over easily!"_ Renji said.

"_Like I would let you do that!"_ Ichigo yelled back at the read head.

Renji snickered, "_Watch me."_

Ichigo growled "_Watch you grow some balls? Ha! That would take too long, I would already be dead!"_ Ichigo remarked back.

"_Ya whatever, see ya!" _Renji said hanging up.

Ichigo smiled triumphantly closing his cell and laying down on the bed his arm over his head and his eyes fixed on the ceiling. All Ichigo could do was think about the Kuchiki girl.

OxOxOx

Rukia laid there on her cheap bed, her eyes closed and her mind racing. _'Ichigo…'_ she thought. '_Since when have I ever felt this way…? Why does my heart race so quickly…? Who are you Ichigo…? I don't know these feelings… I'm scared…'_

Rukia didn't want to admit it but the way Ichigo made her felt was mind blowing, she had never felt like this to anybody, so why now? Why him? Rukia had no idea.

She couldn't sleep, for the images of the boy haunted her mind, but she liked it, she like seeing her boy. She liked the way he made her felt, and she questioned if she was dreaming. Rukia had never felt so many feelings all at once, so how did the Kurosaki boy make her feel that way? How did he make her feel like she belonged?

But of course the stubborn Kuchiki girl would never admit she had a reason for being there. She convinced herself that every feeling she had that night was all a lie. The thing was that even Rukia had doubts about her theory; something in her didn't want to believe that lie.

So Rukia Kuchiki was lost in her thoughts and nothing could make her leave. Nothing but sleep of course. Rukia tried to battle her heavy eyes and the alcohol of the drinks but not even the strong Kuchiki girl could stop sleep for devouring her. And so the young Kuchiki slept dreaming about things she probably wouldn't remember in the morning.

XoXoXo

Orihime, the girl who was thought to be out cold, laid wide awake in her bed. 'Kurosaki-kun… he really does like Rukia doesn't he?' she thought sadly. 'In just a night those two changed each other's world… why couldn't I have the guts to say that I liked him? Why does Rukia get all the guys? Why can't Ichigo like me?'

Orihime secretly crushed on the orange haired boy ever since she saw him. He was so nice to her even though they had barely met in college, but that night she saw a different side of Ichigo, and it was probably his true side. Rukia was able to make him show it and Ichigo was able to see Rukia's. Orihime talked about the orange haired boy to Rukia, but Rukia never really cared.

So why was it the two hit it off so good? Why couldn't it be her instead? The poor brunette couldn't answer any of her questions except one. Was it jealousy she was feeling? Yes, that one she was ashamed of knowing.

Orihime was jealous of her best friend, she wished she had never said anything about Rukia's birthday, and never went to the bar. But something still lurked inside the brunette's mind. Did Ichigo ever like her?

She thought he did, that is until he started to drift.

**Flashback:**

**First year of college:**

Orihime was sitting there on the bench waiting for Rukia to pick her up. She noticed a orange haired boy that would smile to her, all she could do was blush.

The boy continued to talk to his friend until he left and went up to her. "Hi," he said.

Orihime blushed harder "Um… hi, I am Orihime Inoue; it's nice to meet you." She said tilting her head. Unlike Rukia she gave her name first, while the Kuchiki girl always waited for the man to say there name, and also unlike Rukia she never like making physical contact when meeting a new person even though she like the person.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo said. "So whatcha doing out here?" he asked, looking around.

Orihime eyes widened "Oh umm… I am waiting for a friend." She said.

Ichigo nodded and sat down next to her. "Do like the movies?" he asked.

Orihime smiled "Yes! I love the romantic ones with night and princesses!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Ichigo sweat dropped and put on a fake smile. "Well that cool, I guess…"

Orihime smiled like an airhead. "They are very interesting and I like them a lot, it's very important to know about your surroundings you know!" she said happily.

A light blue Pruis dove in rolling down the window. The driver gave a honk and shouted "Come on, Orihime, we're going to be late!"

Ichigo got up quickly "I guess I better go," he said waving bye. Ichigo took a quick glance to the driver of the Pruis. He noticed the girl was wearing round sunglasses that covered her face and she had neck length raven black hair.

Orihime happily walk in the car looking at the orange haired boy, and she instantly had a crush.

End of flashback:

Orihime stuffed her face in her pillow trying to stop the tears from over flowing. 'Kurosaki-kun… Why?'

The poor girl never realized Ichigo said hi just to find out if she was his type, Orihime dwelled on the past. Ichigo never had a interest in Orihime since he found out that she was a Dreams-Will-Come-True kind of person, or otherwise known as a airhead. Ichigo dated girls by looks when he was in college but ever since he saw the Pruis driver something changed him, something big.

Orihime on the other hand was overwhelmed by jealousy and would do anything to get the man she liked back.

* * *

**A/N: welll i hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please comment and review! ^^**

**next chapter: **

**Tuant **


	2. Taunt

Disclaimer: I dont own bleach.

* * *

Love Me till Death

Chapter 2: Taunt

Rukia was covered in blood, and water sparkled under her eyes as the tears flooded her face. Rukia sat in the back seat of a car, she was around the age of five or six and the look of fear was all over her face. As the little Rukia watch blood drip off the front of the cars window and run down the front of the seat in front of her, she stood in shock. Her parents had been killed in a car accident.

Little Rukia was too scared to move that is until she hear a voice.

"Rukia! Hurry! We need to go!" her older sister, Hisana shouted. Rukia and her sister resembled each other very much. Sometimes they were mistaken for twins, but that wasn't the issue now.

Rukia's sister scrambled to untie Rukia's car seat and as she was able to tear it off, Hisana quickly picked up the small six years old carrying Rukia in her hands.

Rukia felt scared and sad, the only thing she could do as she saw the scene of the car crash, was cry. "Hisa-san! Mommy and daddy…?" Little Rukia questioned as the rain fell on her and her sister. Rukia noticed Hisana expression, as tears also filled her face. Then Rukia realized she would never see her parents again, they were dead. "MOMMY! DADDY!" she yelled. Tear overwhelmed the poor younger Kuchiki girl.

"Calm down Ruki-chan, it will be ok…" But of course Hisana knew her words where not true at all. Hisana tried to stop her crying, how did this happen was all she could wonder.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" little Rukia yelled louder, her scream was ear bleeding, and she felt pain as the rain consumed her.

"STOP!" Rukia yelled sitting up on her bed in shock. Rukia was breathing heavily as she saw the darkness in the room, slowly the Kuchiki girl calmed down. "It was only a dream…" Rukia said to herself as she got up from the bed. Sweat ran down her face as the dream scared Rukia inside and out.

Rukia opened the windows curtains as light filled the room, Rukia let out a sigh and she headed to the restroom for a much needed shower, cold or not. Rukia turned the handle releasing her water; she entered slowly trying to endure the cold. Water fell on the raven haired girls head as she tried to shake off the horrible dream.

Rukia got out wrapping a towel around her body, and she stared at her reflection in the mirror. _'What was I thinking? Ichigo has a good life, I shouldn't destroy it by entering it.'_ She thought to herself. Her hand moved unwillingly, touching her reflection in the mirror, '_A fake…'_ she thought '_Rukia Kuchiki is a fake liar, and nothing will ever change…' _the Kuchiki girl thought.

She turned around forcing herself not to look at her reflection and she put on some cloths, walking outside. All she could do was stare at the cars as they passed by. _'I am such a hypocrite…_' she thought as she put a hand to her head and ran it through her hair messed up hair. _'No, I am worst than that…'_ she sulked lowly.

Tears gathered up in the Kuchiki girls' eyes as she felt the heat go to her head. _'Stupid! Did you think you actually belonged?_' she mentally debated to herself. The stubborn girl held back the tears as she closed her eyes forcing them to disappear. Then Ichigo popped up in her mind, the way he made he felt was hard for the Kuchiki girl to take in; he made her feel like she belonged.

Fitting in was definitely one of Rukia's problems, yes, she was a good actress but how long could she pull it off? Rukia was a loner ever since she was abandoned; she relied on herself and herself alone, why? Because back then, she felt like she betrayed the world, and who wants to love someone who was an outcaste?

That's when the government found her, Rukia was about to finish her first year of college when she received a letter to join the Special Forces. And the only reason she accepted was because she thought that she had nothing better to do in her life, but she was wrong.

Rukia had missed moments in life that she didn't even know she had the chance of doing, like her 16thbirthday, all she got out of it was a book report and 6-piece chicken nuggets from McDonalds. Back then she did have friends, Rukia was one of the most lovable people in her school but nobody truly knew the way the confused girl felt on the inside.

Rukia was now angry at herself, she was angry because she let her emotions take over. A Kuchiki girl never let that happen at least that's what she was told when she met her sister's husband.

The meeting between the two cold people was brief, short, and non-loveable meetings a person could ever have, at least that's what Rukia thought.

**Flashback: **(A/N: Yes another one ^^)

Rukiawasat the groceries store walking down the ice cream section trying to pick out a tasty snack to munch on over the week. As she wheeled the cart full of food, she stopped, dead in her tracks, when she saw an ice cream that made her mouth water. Rukia was just about to get the ice cream out of the freezer isle when something grabbed her and took her to a place that looked almost deserted.

Rukiascrambled as she tried to gasp for breathasthe cold hand covered her mouth. As the hand released its grasp on the Kuchikigirls mouth, Rukia's eyes widened at the sight of the elder man. She had heard stories about him, Byakuya Kuchiki, the man claimed to be her brother-in-law.

Byakuya was pinning the chocked Kuchiki on the wall, his stare cold, almost as if her was piercing a hole through her. "It's Rukia, right?" he asked unsurely as his grip lightened on the Kuchiki girl's wrist.

Rukia only nodded her head slowly not knowing what to do. "W-why the hell are you here?" she asked, stuttering at the power of her relative.

"Rukia, come on, do you honestly think you are strong enough to survive on your own?" He asked tilting his head in question. He was testing the poor girl and Rukia knew it.

Rukia lowered her head her eyes cover by shadow. "Why do you sound worried?" she asked coldly. "It's not like my sister loved me enough to keep me." Rukia said her words piercing Byakuya.

Byakuya's reaction surprised Rukia, for the man in front of her only smiled, no, he smirked. "How can Hisana be bothered by you if she is dead?" Byakuya asked tuanting Rukia to answer.

Rukia's heart skipped a beat, yes she hated her sister, but her emotions were shocked by the sound of her brother-in-laws voice and the way he said the hurtful words. "W-what?" Rukia could only gasp that word as tears filled her eyes.

"Foolish girl," Byakuya said to her. "Kuchiki's should never cry…" he said.

Rukia eyes widened at the man before her as he released his grasp and turned away from the girl. "Rukia, your sister did leave you, but that doesn't mean she wanted too." He said walking away. "Contact me if you want a place to stay…" he said disappearing from the girl's blurry sight.

However, if this story was happy, Rukia would have ran after Byakuya and hug him, making her whole life change and become good, but since Rukia was Rukia, and this story was anything but happy, the only thing the Kuchikigirldid was fill up with hate. She hated her sister for leaving her even more now that she knew she had been lied to, and she hated the fact that Byakuyaevenconsidered letting her live with him and the other Kuchiki's.

But what Rukia didn't get was the fact Byakuya was only trying to help her. Byakuya was one of the people that knew Rukia'sstubbornness, and he knew the she wouldn't listen unless she was told with force. Byakuya also knew that the Younger Kuchiki hated her sister, believing that she was abandoned, but what the man didn't know was that Rukiawasmaking a hole in her heart and filling it with hate.

**End of Flashback:**

Rukia walked back in her room, shutting the door, and sitting on her bed. _'Fuck…'_Rukia thought. _'Just forget about it!'_she shouted to herself mentally. Rukia glanced at the clock on the table next to her. "It's already ten…" she muttered. Then she heard-Err- felt it, the shaking of her small stomach, the poor girl didn't have breakfast yet.

Rukia got the nearest Jello that was in the mini fridge and ate it whole; she would've had another one if her cell phone didn't ring a couple of minutes later.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Rukia was just about to brake as the beeping of the phone got louder and louder. "I swear I am going to throw that stupid phone in a lake!" she mentally said to herself putting down the empty cup of Jello and picking up her phone that was on her nightstand.

Rukia quickly flipped open thime e vibrating cell answering it. _"Hello?"_ she asked impatiently.

"_Ah! Ruki-Chan!"_said Orihime's voice on the other end. _"Are you free tonight?"_ the happy girl answered.

Rukia smiled to herself, "_Hey Orihime, ye I am free tonight."_Rukia answered putting the cell in between her shoulder and her ear as she put on her shoes.

"_Ruki-Chan, I know you would probably say no but…"_Orihimestopped taking in a breath. _"Can we please have a sleep over?"_she asked.

A mental picture of Orihime begging for her to say yes popped in Rukia's mind, causing her to smile. _"Sure Orihime, I guess one won't hurt."_Rukia said smiling.

"_Ne, really Rukia?"_was Orihime's shocked reply.

Rukia gave a small chuckle remembering Ichigo's expression the night before when he would say 'Really?' _"Yes Orihime, really."_Rukia answered snapping herself out of the thoughts she had of the Kurosaki boy.

"_Well I will see you at eight!_" was Orihime's excited reply as she hanged up the phone.

Rukia closed her phone and put in away laying down on her hard bed thinking about her friend. _'Orihime really wants to hang out huh?' _Rukia thought smiling. _'That girl is so dramatic…' _

* * *

**Orihime's House:**

Orihime sat there on her tissue covered bed, crying. "I am sorry Rukia…" she sobbed as she put the phone on her nightstand.

Orihime was crying not because of the fact she was jealous of Rukia she was crying because her heart was broken. Orihime had to make a choice; she either had to give up on Ichigo and support her best friend, or confess to Ichigoandlive a happy life with him. Of course Orihime wasn't worried that the last one could backfire and he would reject her, no that option didn't even cross her mind.

"Rukia I am sorry," she muttered again. Had she chosen her heart wanted to support Rukia but her Soul wanted Ichigo. Orihimedecided to go with her soul. "I am a horrible friend…" she said digging her head in her hands.

* * *

**Ichigo's House:**

Renji had visit Ichigo and the two were hanging out at the orange haired boy's house.

"Yo, Ichigo, thinking about calling her?" Renji asked playing Ichigio's X Box and getting his assed kicked in Final Fantasy XIII.

Ichigosighed playing with his cell phone and scratching the back on his head. "I don't know, wouldn't I seem like a stalker if I called her?" Ichigo asked "I mean we only met yesterday." He said.

Renjilooked up at the orange haired boy witha big grin. "Girls don't give a shit; they just want a sexy guy to cuddle with." He said as he continued to play.

"What do you know?" Ichigo asked shoving his friend "You're getting your assed kicked by a game!" Ichigo said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

He opened the fridge cursing to himself about the redhead.

Renji smirked. "Have you talked to your dad?" he asked.

Ichigotensedat his comment. "He has nothing to do with it…" Ichigo said solemnly.

"You haven't talked to him at all? Ichigo you know that you have changed you not the man slut you use to be." Renji said. "Isn't that why you left? Because your father want grandchildren, right?" Renji asked.

Ichigo just grabbed a coke and a beer, walking towards Renji. "Go waist yourself." Ichigo said in disgust, handing Renji the beer and opening the coke for himself.

"You know me so well." Renji commented jokingly smiling at the other man.

"Tsk…" was Ichigo's intelligent reply.

Renji just stiffened. "So if you and the chick hit it off, are you going to tell your family?" Renji asked looking up at him.

Ichigo sat down on the couch. "Renji, I don't even know if she meant what she said yesterday! How do I know if she even wants to see me again?" Ichigo asked.

Renji rolled his eyes. "You're so pessimistic Ichigo!" Renji scolded. "That wasn't even my question, I said _IF_you hit it off, are you going to tell your family?" Renji asked again.

Ichigo rubbed his head "I don't know…" he answered.

"Well you better find out soon." Renji said "cause if you don't your dads gonna cause a riot." He said.

"Cht… I know…" Ichigo said.

* * *

**Rukia's House:**

**7:30:**

Rukiawason her bed, bored to death and empty Jello cups surrounding her. She gave a heavy sigh a flipped to her back staring at the ceiling. That's when her phone rang.

_"Hello?"_Rukia answered.

_"Orihime here, I'll pick you up in ten minutes ok?"_Orihime asked smiling.

Rukia grinned. _"Ok, hurry up though, I am on my one hundredth Jell-O cup!"_Rukia said half jokingly.

_"I be right there!" _Orihime's voice rang.

Rukia closed her phone and sighed, yes she was bored but was she so bored she would go to a sleep over? Yes. _'I guess it's true…'_Rukia thought _'boredom can drive people up walls…_' And the poor Kuchiki girl let out another sigh closing her eyes and concentrating on what to say to Orihime, if not, Rukia would have to suffer through awkward silences.

After a few minutes Rukia had drifted into a nap, her eye lids were too heavy to fight against and the silence in the room, except from the air conditioner put the small Kuchiki into a small sleeping state.

BEEEPPPP

BEEEPPPP

BEEEEPPPPP

Rukia jolted up at the sound of the honking car.

She got her Pj's that she had prepared and ran outside running towards Orihime's car. Orihime was smiling by the time the Kuchiki girl got in and once Rukia closed the door Orihime drove off not even waiting for her to buckle up.

"In a hurry huh?" Rukia asked jokingly as she put her seat belt in the hatch.

"I'm SO excited! This is your first sleep over right Ruki-chan?" Orihime asked cheerfully. Of course the brunette was sad on the inside, was she really going to betray her best friend? That question was also unanswered.

"Yes Orihime, this is my first sleep over." Rukia said smiling at the Inoue daughter.

Orihime kept on driving, her head dragging down lowering. The depression she was feeling was killing her, inside and out. "Ok..." was all she muttered.

The car jolted making a loud screetching sound. It scratched on the wall, other car honking at it.

Rukia stood in shock, 'Is it happening again?' Rukia thought frightened. Images flashed through her head as the car accident seen took place in her head. She clawed the seat and shut her navy eyes. "ORIHIME!" she shouted.

Orihime jolted up, trying to gain control as she relizedwhat was happening, she started turning the wheel returning back to her lane. She let out a deep breath, and looked towards Rukia. She stood in shock at the look on Rukia's face startled her. Rukia was scared, no, she was horrified. Orihime had never seen Rukia scared in her life, and she was worried about it. "Rukia, a-are you ok?" she asked.

Rukia released the seat and swallowed her guts. She looked towards the worried brunette and smiled "Don't worry I'm fine, just don't space out on me again, ok?" She said.

Orihime nodded. "Sorry."

The two teens sat in silence as they continued their trip to the brunettes house.

When they reached Orihimes house the two girls went into the house, walking up the steps and heading towards the brunettes room.

"Come on!" Orihime enthusiased excitedly opening the door and jumping on her bed. "Sit." she said patting the spot infront of her and bounceing up and down excitedly.

Rukia did as she was told and sat in front of her friend. "Well, what do we do at sleep overs?" Rukia asked tilting her head and doing her I-am innocent act.

Orihime put her hands together and smiled widely. "Well first of all we have to share secrets!" she said happily. "And you can't lie!" she scolded moving her finger in the air in warning.

Rukia sweat dropped _'I hope she doesn't ask about anything personal...'_she thought. "Ok let's start." Rukia said a bit nervous.

Orihime sat up straight. "Ok Rukia," She started. "If you were to meet anyone who would it be?" She asked happily.

Rukia thought for a moment. _'This isn't so bad... I guess...' _she thought. "If I were to meet anyone it would be..." She started. "Kubo Tite." she said finishing.

Orihime gave her a weird look "The manga artist?" she asked. "What about your new boyfriend?" She asked. Orihime different feel comfortable saying that Ichigo was Rukia's boyfriend but she couldn't let the chance go by.

It was Rukia's turn to give off the weird look. "Do you mean Ichigo?"She asked. "Oh no, no, no!" she exclaimed blushing madly. What was this feeling? Why was heat on her face? "We just met at the bar! Uhh..." She said embarrassed.

"Come on I know you like him! Tell me what you did when you were alone!" Orihime said. She wanted to cry, the look on Rukia's face gave it away, Rukia like the Kurosaki's boy, she loved him.

Rukia blinked "Me?" she said verifying. "Well I-I... W-we umm..." Rukia was bright red and she was avoiding all eye contact. This feeling was knew to Rukia, her face burning hot and she was nervous to talk to her best friend.

"It's ok..."

Rukia looked up at the brunette.

"You don't have to tell me." Rukia saw that Orihime was crying. Tears were streaming on her face.

"Orihime whats wrong?" Rukia asked getting on her knees and crawling next to the brunette. "Did something happen?" she asked.

"No, i-it's just a s-small thing d-don't worry..." Orihime said, quickly wiping her face. She looked up and smiled at Rukia.

Rukia's eyes furrowed as she looked down at the brunette fake expression. Rukia knew that expression to well, it was the expression she used when she didn't want anyone to bother her. Rukia sighed and look up at the cieling. "Remeber the time we went to the Zoo?" Rukia asked. "You told me to look at the bunnies," Rukia looked down at Orihime. "I have been obsessed with them ever since!" she said.

Orihime fixed her position. "Rukia whenever I go to your motel room, I forget what number you are, can you tell me?" She asked.

Rukia was confused but as long as Orihimestopped crying she would go along with it. "My motel room, it is on the 15th room, 1st floor," Rukia said.

Orihime got up from the bed. "Thanks you," she said. "I have to go to the restroom, I will be right back." She said. She walked down the stairs and went to the restroom.

Rukia watched as Orihime's figure dissapeared down the steps. She lied down on her back watching the blank cileling. Her navy eyes started to get heavy, she hadn't slept in a soft bed sin a long time. Rukia flipped to her side and put her phone on the nightstand, she looked at the clock as it read 10:00PM. Sleep took over the Kuchiki girl as she fell into a deep sleep. "Ichi...go..."

* * *

Orihime was down stairs, in the bathroom, but she wasn't doing your average stuff. She was sitting on the sink a voice recoreder in her hands. Orihime pushed the play button, and a listened to the recording.

_"Meet me at my motel room, Ichigo..." _Rukia's voice came from the machine "_It is on the 15h room, 1st floor..." _

Orihime had recorder words and sentences Rukia had said, she was planning on using Rukia's voice to begin the plan she regrets fully. Orihime unlocked the door and went back up the stairs, she entered the room and notice the sleeping Rukia. A smile went on her lips as she walked over to the nightstand, picking up the Kuchiki girls cell phone. Orihime might have been smiling, but tears flowed out of her brown eyes.

"Sorry Kuchiki-san..." She said as she ran down the steps and into the living room opening the phone that belonged to the Kuchiki girl. She went through the contacts and found Ichigo's number already installed. She clicked it.

BEEEPPP

BEEE-

"Hello? Rukia?" his voice appeared excitedly.

Orihime hid her sobbs and pressed the play button on the recorder. "Meet me a my motel room, Ichigo..."

"Really? Where is it?" he asked.

"It is on the 15th room, 1st floor..." the recorder said.

"Ok! See ya!" Ichigo closed his phone and he line die leaving Orihime on the other end.

Orihime was crying, Rukia's phone falling from her hand as she sat on the floor, her hands wrapped around her legs curled up in a ball. "Why Kurosaki-Kun?" She asked. "Whatis the difference between me and her?" Orihime felt her jealousy eat her alive as she got up and walked out the door.

Orihime was driving to Rukia's house and confronting Ichigo. That was her plan.

As the brunette reached the Kuchiki girl's house she got out of her car, walking into Rukia's room. Rukia never locked her door, she believed that if she was strong enough to protect herself. Orihime was inside waiting for the orange haired boy.

Orihime jumped when she heard the knocking on the door.

"It's me, Ichigo!" the voice called out.

Orihime got up from the bed she was sitting on and opened the door. "Hello..."Orihime muttered avoiding Ichigo's eye contact.

"Oh hey, umm... Where is Rukia?" Ichigo asked peering inside the room.

Orihime put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Tell me Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime started tears on dweling in her eyes. "Did you ever like me?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Who are you?" he asked again.

Orihime felt pain as his words pierced her. "I'm Orihime, don't you remember? My first year of collage, we met and talked..." She said her hand falling to her side.

Ichigo thought for a mmoment and shook his head snapping himself out of it. "Look, that was 5 years ago, and does Rukia know about this?" He asked his eye brows furrowing.

Orihime didn't take her eyes off the ground as she shook her head. "Kurosaki-kun, I love you, and if you need anyone, for anything, you can always come to me..." She said. Orihime took what was left of her courage and looked up as Ichigo crying. "I love you Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo closed his eyes. "How can you say that to the person your bestfriend lik-" Ichigo stopped himself. _'I can't say that... I don't even know if she really like me..._' He thought getting fustrated with himself.

Orihime started crying even more. "I know... And I am a horrible friend bu-but I-I... I needed to tell you!" She said looking up at the orange haired man her fist tightly closed and her eyes blurry with tears.

Ichigo sighed putting his hands in his pockets. "I wont tell Rukia, but never do this to me again. When I heard Rukia's voice I was more than happy, but now I don't know what to think..." He said walking away.

Orihime fell to her knees crying. _'Kurosaki-kun... You didnt except my feelings... Why? Why? Why?' _The pain Orihime was feeling was taunting her, it was mocking her and laughing at her stupidity. She wanted to dissapear from everyone, she wanted to get back what she lost.

* * *

Well? Was it good? Horrible? Please Review!


	3. AN: SORRY!

**A/N: **

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**Ok, my computers charger broke... D:**

**so I wont be able to make chapters...**

**please forgive my stupid computer...**

**But once I get the new charger I will update as soon as possible!**

**again I am sorry.**


	4. Mind Games

**Disclaimer: I dont own bleach.**

* * *

Love Me till Death

Chapter 3: Mind Games

Rukia was waking up, Orihime's empty bed not far from hers. As Rukia slowly awoke she found herself looking up at the blank ceiling. Rukia let off a wide yawn as she stretched her arms outwards looking around the room. No Orihime in sight.

Rukia got off the bed rubbing her eyes as she walk down the steps. "Orihime?" She called looking around. "Orihime?" Rukia was lost in the big house searching for her friend. "Orihime are you here?" she asked again.

"Oh! Hi Rukia!" A voice called from the kitchen. Orihime's head popped out of the kitchen, she was holding two plates in her hands carrying them to the table in the living room. "I made breakfast!" she said showing off the dishes.

Rukia gasped when she saw the gross food in the hands of the brunettes. "Umm… Orihime… I-I'm not hungry anymore." Was all Rukia said as she stared at the unpleasant dishes.

Orihime looked at her plates, the back at Rukia. "Hmm… Are you sure?" She asked.

Rukia nodded, making a mental note to never let Orihime cook or even go near a kitchen. "It's ok Hime-Chan." Rukia said. "I'm fine."

A wide smile appeared on Orihime's face. "OK then!" she said putting the plates down on the nearest table and cheering. "Let's go shopping!" She exclaimed with excitement.

Rukia sighed, putting on her usual fake smile. "Orihime, let's go quick, ok?" Rukia asked. Rukia wasn't a fan of shopping, and she wasn't planning on becoming one.

Orihime pouted. "But Ruki-Chan!" she whined to the raven haired girl. "I want to spend the day with you! We never get to go out, you're always busy!"

Rukia sighed. She was always busy. Busy killing people. Even though it wasn't the greatest thing in the world, but it was the only thing Rukia knew and she was good at it. "Fine," she said. "Let me get ready." She said heading back upstairs.

Orihime nodded happily.

When Rukia finally reached the bathroom she stared at herself. Her hair was a mess, and her cloths were all wrinkled. "I didn't pack any extra cloths for today..." Rukia muttered to herself sighing. "Oh well..." Rukia muttered walking into the shower tub turning it on and enjoying the hot water as it rinsed down her head.

It had been a long time since Rukia had a warm shower, she enjoyed the difference. Rukia had almost forgotten what a good shower felt like and she didnt want to forget. She was going to savor the moment.

When Rukia got out she wrapped a towel around herself walking out into the rooms. "Orihime?" She called out.

"What?" the young girl called down from the kitchen.

"Can I barrow some of your cloths?" Rukia said almost shouting, hoping the brunette would hear her from the distance.

"Sure!" The voice called out with excitement.

Rukia nodded to herself looking for Orihime's closet. When the raven haired girl opened the wooden door Rukia found herself dumbstruck. The brunette had a closet the size of Rukia's whole motel room, and it was stuffed with cloths, making it hard for the Kuchiki girl to choose.

In the end of all the hopeless searching for an outfit that actually wasn't covered in glitter or fuzziness, Rukia ended up going with a baggy grey shirt with dark jeans and a black belt that made the shirt complement Rukia's small figure.

Rukia raced down stairs meeting up with the brunette. "Ready?" Rukia asked getting a slice of bread and putting it in her mouth.

"Rukia! You look so pretty in those cloths! I would have never thought of putting them together!" The brunette said overexcitly, complementing the sweat dropping Rukia.

Rukia let out a nervous smile. "It's not that big of a deal Orihime," She said. "Shall we go?" Rukia asked fixing her posture.

Orihime nodded. "OK!" she said walking out the door fallowed by the raven haired girl who was enjoying the excitement the brunette was giving off.

* * *

Ichigo's House:

"RENJI! GET YOUR FREAKEN ASS OVER HERE!"

As you can tell, Ichigo was pissed at his roommate. Why? Becuase when Renji was training for Kendo the other day he used the furniture in Ichigo's house for practice.

"Gawd... Cant a guy get some sleep...?" Renji said lazily, scratching his head as he came down the staircase. "What do ya want, carrot ass?"

Ichigo almost attacked him at that moment. "DON'T YOU HAVE EYES! YOU FREAKEN TRASHED MY HOUSE!" Ichigo was pointing to all the messed up furniture, they where either upside down or broken.

"Well, I had to use something! You didnt seem to mind when you rushed out and came back all depressed last night!" It was Renji's turn to counter. "Wait. What did happen last night?"

Ichigo stiffed. "None you your business!" Ichigo yelled.

"So she dumped you eh? HA! I knew it!" Renji laughed at the orange haired boy, making him even more flustered.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled. "She didnt dump me! I-I... her friend, the brunette... She called me and confesed to me..." Ichigo voice dropped remembering the disappointment he felt.

Renji was caught off guard by Ichigo's reaction. "What?" he said. "Did you do something?" He asked.

Ichigo hands clenched into fist. "Of course not! She used her friend as bait! And I..." Ichigo's voice trailed off. Was he really so love sick? To actually fall for that lame act. Did he really want to see Rukia so bad?

Renji 'hmpd' "Well if you want to see your chick so much just call her!" Renji said. He knew his best friend, but one thing he has never seen was him actually commit to a girl. To actually want to stay with her. Ichigo just hit on girls, one to one, back to back, day andnight. Renji had never seen this side of him, and what ever Rukia did to him, was a miracle.

Ichigo sighed. "I cant." he glanced at the phone that was on the table. "Maybe she doesnt want to see me..." He said.

Renji laughed. "Dude you make me sick! Ichi-Bro lets go to the mall and chill!" Renji didnt want to see his friend sad, even if he played it cool, all he want was to see Ichigo smile, and honestly, the day Ichigo met Rukia, he was all smiles.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. "Fine, but you paying for all the stuff you broke so dont even think about going all out." Ichigo warned his friend slightly feeling his stomach relax.

* * *

Rukia quickly made a mental note when she got to the doors of the towering mall. Never EVER come here alone. You see Rukia wasnt the best navigator, she needed a GPS for almost anything. Rukia was always used to getting orders and knowing where to go that she never really got out much. So now that she had some free time, well, she need to get used to her surroundings first.

"Come on!" Orihime said cheerfuly grabbing Rukia's hand and dragging her into the doors.

Rukia couldnt take her eyes off the huge building in front of her, even when Orihime was dragging her inside Rukia was in awe of the number of people and stuff that filled the place.

While Orihime was checking out some shoes, Rukia waited outside, she looked around the huge hall that connected shop after shop almost never ending. Rukia would admit she had been a mall before, but nothing like this, it was huge, different people surrounded her, and different shops oftered the raven haired girl suff, Rukia had never been more excited.

After over twenty shops the two girls went into Rukia and Orihime were walking side by side talking about random stuff. That when Rukia saw it. The most cutest thing see ever saw. A bunny. Or as the tag said on the stuffed animal, Chappy. Rukia stopped in her tracks and staired the the plushie from the outer window.

Orihime noticed that the raven haired girl had stopped. "Rukia?" she askedd turning around and heading back. She looked at where Rukia was looking. "What is it?" Orihime asked dumbfounded.

Rukia eyes went fromt the bunny to Orihime in a nanosecond. "W-what are you talking about?" She asked quickly covering up her blush.

"You like that bunny dont you!" Orihime said happily. "Come on, lets get it! I mean you havent gotta a single thing since we came here!" Orihime quickly started dragging Rukia in the shop.

"W-wait!" Rukia protested, but all of her debates were blocked out of the brunettes head as she grabbed the Chappy plushie and gave it to Rukia.

"You do have money right?" Orihime asked.

Rukia did have money she actually had alot of it, about Eight Hundered thousand, Nine hundred thousand. But the reason Rukia stayed in a old rundown motel was because she didnt get the point in waisting it on pointless stuff. "Y-yes..." Rukia said quitely stairing at the cute Chappy that was in her hands.

"Then lets pay for it!"

Rukia did what she was told and went to the cashier who gave her a wierd look when she said she was going to buy the bunny. Of course Rukia was too excited to really care.

When the two girls came out, Rukia snuggled the Chappy plushie tightly while Orihime just smiled. "So you do have an obbsession." Orihime said to the raven haired girl.

Rukia was about to say something but she crashed into something, falling on her butt and catching the plushie in her lap. "What the hell! Watch were your going dick!" Rukia shouted putting a hand to her brused head and waiting for her vision to clear.

"Oh sorry miget, I didnt see ya there!" Came a voice, so familiar to Rukia's ears.

Amber met voilet.

Silence.

Rukia's eyes widened when she saw him. Even Orihime let out a gasp. "I-Ichigo?" Was all that came out of the raven haired girls mouth. Rukia let her stomach flutter, nerves cletched her tongue making her unable to speak.

Ichigo was slow, but once the reality of him meeting the girl he wanted to since the day they met, a smile broke out. "Rukia!" he quickly helped the stunned girl out, and in one quick motion, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and picked her up as if she weighed nothing. "Migdet you never called!" Ichigo had a cool reputation so he wanted to protect that, and once he gained his self contious back, he wanted to make the raven haired girl pay for making him wait so long.

Rukia also gained her self contious bad, snapping herself out of the spell. "I was busy!" Rukia said. _'What?'_Rukia thought. _'Is that really the reason? I mean, I wasnt really all that busy so was I trying to ignore him?_' Rukia was stunned by her thoughts breaking away from them purposly.

"Tch. Ya right!" was Ichigo's reply. That's when he noticed it, the thing Rukia was holding in her free arm. "What the hell is that suppose to be!" he asked getting closer to look at the plushie.

Rukia blushed at his comment not noticing his hand holding hers. "It's Chappy that bunny you insensitive ass!" she retorted pulling the bunny closer to her chest.

"Chappy? The bunny?" Ichigo broke out laughing. "You actually like that kind of stuff?" he was almost about to faint when a hand hit his head.

"Ichi-bro you damn idiot! You dont even introduce me!" Renji's voice was heard, and the red head went up to Rukia with a big smile. "Hey, so you must be Rukia, the girl Ichigo almost committed suicide for because you never called." This comment made Renji grin even wider. "Nice to meet ya!"

Rukia eyes widen before she made a quick note of Renji's comment about Ichigo. "Ichigo... Do all your friends have weird hair colors?" Rukia's question made Ichigo laugh.

"No, Renji is just a dush without a dick." he said making the red head angry.

"Ichigo! Dude that is so freaken unfair! Your the dush without a dick!" Renji was glaring at the orange haired boy by now holding a threatening fist up.

Ichigo smiled. "Tch. I dare you to keep it up, you'll regret it!" Ichigo just looked at Rukia his grin disappearing. "Hey, midget, are you scared?"

Ichigo's question caught Rukia off guard. "What?" Rukia asked. "Of course not!"

Ichigo only gave her a content half-smile. "Oh really? then why are you gripping my hand so tightly?" Ichigo turned his attention to their locked on hands.

Rukia did the same, a silent gasp coming out. It was true Rukia was holding Ichigo's hand, and she was rather close to him to. Rukia quickly detacted herself from him blushing madly. "You stupid ass!"she said. "Your the one who wouldnt let go!"

"Oh really?" was Ichigo reply. "Then if what your saying is true and you have no feeling for me whatsoever, then come to dinner with me." Ichigo didnt look it, but he was an evil guinius on the inside, and Rukie defiantly noticed.

Rukia didn't know what to say. She was stuck in the middle. "Fine!" was her smart reply. "We will- oh wait..." Rukia remembered that she didnt come alone, Orihime was there, behind her. Everyones' eyes turned the the brunette who was holding back her tears. "Orihime..." Rukia looked back at Ichigo. "Ichigo I am sorry but I came here with Orihime, and we were planning on spending the day together..." Rukia was a little shocked by her quiet reply.

Orihime's eyes widened. Rukia was actually blowing off her date with Ichigo for her? The supposed "best Friend" that went behind her back becuase of her jealousy. "R-Rukia!" Orihime said. "Um... It's ok... we can have a day like this any day, go on with Ichigo..." Orihime's reply was quiet, and she didnt dare look at her peers in the eyes.

"Orihime, are you sure?" Rukia asked cautching some unsurtansy is her voice.

Orihime nodded rapidly. "Of course Rukia!" Orihime felt pain again, she was heartbroken at the sight of the crush. Honestly she didnt want to see Rukia smile and go out with Ichigo, but she had never seen the raven haired girl so happy before, Rukia actually like this boy, she really did.

Ichigo looked at Rukia not even bothering to look at Orihime. "Then its settled, I will pick you up at five." Ichigo's grin appeared again.

Rukia eyebrows furrowed. "Wait. How do you know were I live?" she asked.

Ichigo sweatdropped. "Uh... I dont." he said lying. "Good call. I didnt really think about that."

Rukia smiled rolling her eyes. "You are a stupid fart." She said giving her the address of her motel. Ichigo of course already knew it.

Ichigo smiled. "I guess I will see ya at five." he said. "Oh, and nice outfit." and with that he walked off with Renji continueing there stroll around the mall searching for gwad knows what.

Rukia's blushed deepened as she thought she should've worns something better. "See ya..." she muttered.

"YAY!" came Orihime's voice. "You got a date!" Orihime happily hugged Rukia to death, hiding her secret feelings. "Oh I cant wait! I get to dress yout up and everything!" she said bableing on. We have to get you something nice to wear! Come on!"

Rukia started being dragged by the brunette who was overexitedly shouting stuff. "Orihime it's ok." Rukia said. "I will just have to barrow a dress from you... I mean if it's ok..." Rukia said.

Orihime looked back at Rukia with slight confusion. "Huh?" she said. "Dont you want to look pretty on this date?" Orihime asked.

Rukia just held her ground. "Orihime, if Ichigo wants to go on a date with me, it wouldnt matter what I wore!" Rukia said.

Orihime smiled softly. "Ok... I get it." she said. "Lets go home. I have to search my closet for a great dress ok?" Orihime asked.

Rukia smiled back. "Thanks."

And the two girls ended their shopping trip.

* * *

"Rukia I will come back ok?" Orihime shouted from the car. "Wait here and I will bring you all me dresses!" Orihime had dropped Rukia off at her motel, telling her that she would be back with the cloths and make-up that made Rukia almost faint from stress.

"Ok Orihime..." Rukia said sighing when the girl drove off in her little car. "She really is something... I hope she doesnt go overboard..." Rukia said going back into her room and looking around the old dusty place. "What am I doing?" She asked herself.

When Orihime came back she had her car full of cloths and make-up, "Rukia I coming!" Orihime said rushing into the room with her hands full.

"O-Orihime?" Rukia said watching the teen run in.

"I got it dont worry!" Orihime said laying all the stuff on the bed. "Now, were shall we start?" Orihime said rubbing her hands and facing Rukia with a giant smile on her face.

"Orihime... I dont think I am going to go..." Rukia said avoiding Orihime's eye contact. "To the date, that is..." Rukia felt her stomach drop. _'I would only hurt Ichigo in the end...'_Rukia thought.

Orihime was silent for a moment. "RUKIA!" she shouted getting Rukia's attention fully. "Ichigo really likes you and all you can do is blow him off! YOU DONT GET IT!" Orihime shouted.

Rukia eyes widen, Orihime had never ever shouted at anyone like that. "O-Orihime..." Rukia's voice trailed off.

"Rukia... Ichigo he..." Orihime looked directly at Rukia's eyes. "Ichigo he never commits to anyone! But... He is willing to commit to you..." She said. "Rukia, you are the one Ichigo wants and if you don't... he... he will... He would probably never smile again!"

Rukia stayed in shock snapping herself out. "Orihime." Rukia started. "Lets pick a dress."

A huge grin appeared on Orihime's face. "Now your talking!" and with that the two search through piles and piles of cloths picking and trashing the ones they did or didnt like.

In the end Rukia ended up going with a knee-lenght light blue dress with a slit to the side. Her shoes were white three inch heels and her hair, well Orihime went crazy. Orihime tried so many different styles that Rukia just put a stop to it all and left her hair down. Well for make-up, nothing, or nobody could touch Rukia with that stuff.

"WOW!" Orihime said taking Rukia to look in the mirror. "Your so pretty Rukia, even without all that stuff you didnt want!" Orihime was smiling and the blushing raven haired girl.

"Oh..." Rukia started flattered. "Thanks Orihime." she said. "It's not to slut-ish is it?" Rukia asked.

"Of course not! It's perfect! When you walk in the store all the guys will gawk at you, then Ichigo will get jealous, and both of you will spend the rest of your lives together." Orihime said, a mental movie probably going through her head.

Rukia sweatdropped. "I thinks thats going a bit to far, Orihime..." Rukia said smiling nevously.

"Ok, now, lets wait!" Orihime said sitting on the bed.

Rukia sighed joinging her.

* * *

"Ichigo, you ass!" Renji shouted. "Why the hell did'ja ask her out, I didnt even say goodbye to her!" Renji and Ichigo were bickering again, and this time it was about Rukia.

"It's not my fault your slow." Ichigo said dusting off the dust on his navy blue shirt.

"Wow, you really got dress huh?" Renji said blinking to make sure that was still Ichigo he was talking too. "Fancy shirt with white pants, thats new for you." Renji said.

"What? Is it a bad thing?" Ichigo asked sarcastically. "Now I better get going, Rukia might mane me if I am late." Ichigo said running out the door.

Renji sighed. "Idiot, he forgot his keys." and with that said Ichigo came running back in catching the key Renji tossed to him. "Go break a leg strawberry."

Ichigo grinned. "Ha, ya whatever." he said running out again and getting in the car.

It was going to be a long day for the two.

* * *

The door bell rang.

"Rukia!" Orihime shouted "Rukia he is here!" She quickly got up hopping up and down. "Oh I cant wait, to see the expression on his face, yay this will be awesome!"

Rukia sweatdropped. "Orihime, dont get too excited ok?" Rukia got up. Even thought she told Orihime not to get excited her own heart was racing. She could hear each thump as she reached for the door. When she opened it there stood Ichigo, his hands in his pockets and his hair not as messy as usual.

"R-Rukia?" He asked when his eyes met Rukia. To him she was beautiful, her dress was short and it matched her figure perfectly so why did it bother him? Maybe it was becuase she was _too_ pretty. "Wow, you look like a slut!" he said with a goofy grin.

Anger filled Rukia when she heard those words and she would have maned him if she wasnt in a dress, so she did the next best thing, she slamed the door in his face. "ASS!" she yelled from behind the door.

Rukia crossed her arms annoyed.

"Rukia, come on!" Ichigo whinned knocking on the door. "I didnt meen it! Please, it was a joke!" Ichigo was hopeless when it came to jokes.

Orihime just sighed. "Rukia." she warned.

It was Rukia's turn to sigh. "Fine," she said opening the door. Ichigo fell to the floor on and Rukia's feet, apperantly he was leaning against the door. "Get your ass up carrot top." Rukia said with her hands on her hips.

Ichigo blinked, the view was good, at least for him. "Hehe... Uh... Rukia..." he started.

Thats when Rukia put the two together. "ARGH! You perv!" Rukia said putting her hands to her dress and covering her underwear.

Ichigo quickly got up blushing. "Oh gawd! I SWEAR I DIDNT SEE ANYTHING!" Ichigo said panicking. He had seen worst but he really didnt want to blow this with Rukia so he played innocent. "Rukia?"

Rukia blushed madly. "I-It's fine..." She said recovering. "Lets go." she said.

Ichigo was shocked at her reply. "Ok. Ya, lets go." he said, he grabbed Rukia's hand and the two walked to the car.

The poor shocked Rukia just kept on looking to Ichigo then their hands. To Ichigo then thier hands. "Ichigo," she spoke. "um... where are we going to eat?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo smiled opening the car's door for Rukia. "McDondals." he said going around and getting in the car himself.

Rukia looked at him is disbelief. "Really, I am going to McDonalds in this outfit, gawd kill me now." She said banging her head on the cars seat. Rukia glanced at Ichigo who was smiling at her. "What is it?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo realized she was talking to him. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking how slutty you would look at a McDonalds." he said with a grin on his face.

Rukia hit him on the back of his head. "Pervert! Just shut up and drive." she said crossing her arm. "Damn, if Orihime wasnt at my house watching my every step I would walk out of this car right now!" Rukia said.

Ichigo laughed. "Ya right." he said sarcasically rolling his amber eyes and starting the car.

"So where are we **really **going?" Rukia asked looking at Ichigo with a confused expression. She wondered if he was really serious about the McDonalds thing.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked glanceing at Rukia as he drove off. "hmm... let's see... how about Fuddruckers?" Ichigo asked turning his attention back on the rode.

"Sure I guess, I dont mind." Rukia said.

"Really? Thats it? You just agree?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. "Wow. I thought you would be more picky than that!" Ichigo said.

Rukia twitched in her seat. "And what is that suppose to mean?" She asked. Rukia had never felt so comfertable in a long time, with Ichigo she just seemed to be herself.

"Nothing." Ichigo said. "It just that, I thought you would be a bit more stuck up." he said.

Rukia nearly gawked at him. "Stuck up? Me? The girl who lives in a motel and eats Jello-O cups for breakfest, lunch, and dinner?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Oh, you eat Jell-O cups, thats a new one." Ichigo said grinning.

"What do mean 'thats a new one'?" Rukia asked her temper rising.

Ichigo loved to mess with her, and he was already getting the hang of it. "Well out of all the anorexic girl I have dated you are the first to eat Jell-O cups." Ichigo said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"I am not anorexic." Rukia said stubbornly. "Wait a second, how many girls have you dated?" this question interested Rukia.

Ichigo squirmmed in his seat. "Err... Welll... I dont know... at least thirty... and thats only after college." Ichigo said.

Rukia let out a big sigh on purpose. "I dont get it." Rukia said. "What do girls see in you, your just a average guy with funky hair." Rukia said.

Ichigo almost fumed. "Hey! I wouldnt be talking if I were you! I mean you are the one on a date with me right?" He asked almost taking his eyes off the road just to yell at Rukia.

Rukia smirked. "Oh come on, dont go and have a hissy fit, do you do this to every girl you date?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo twitched. "Aww forget it!" He said.

Rukia gave on a deep sigh. "Oh well, I guess you lost your charm for me already." Rukia said turning towards Ichigo and smirking at the Orange haired boy.

Ichigo was shocked at Rukia's question. "What?" Ichigo exclaimed. "Who said I had the hots for you in the first place?" Ichigo asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well werent you the one who asked me on the date in the first place?" Rukia asked boredly. Rukia wanted to know if Ichigo really liked her or if he was just trying to tease her.

"Oh be quite..." Ichigo muttered pulling to the parking lot and parking up car. "Lets go, we're here already." Ichigo said simply getting out.

Rukia got out to walking next to the waiting Ichigo. "Well Carrot top, do you want to lead or do I?" Rukia asked smatly tauting Ichigo and trying to make him pissed.

Ichigo just 'hmph'ed grabbing Rukia's hand. "Well I guess I have too." He said dragging the girl into the resuraunt.

Rukia smirked. "Dont hit your head on the way in, we dont want you losing the last of your brain cells." Rukia said fallowing Ichigo in. As soon as Rukia took one step in the resurauny she smelt bugers, mouthwatering burgers all being cooked on a grill.

Ichigo smirked at Rukia's reaction. "Well miget, I guess you havent been here before have you?" Ichigo asked the raven haired girl.

Rukia only looked up at Ichigo blushing a bit, "Well, uh..." Rukia started. Rukia metaly slapped herself. "Of course not idoit, isnt it obvious?" Rukia snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rukia the reason why your so short is because you get mad too much, I mean would it kill you to smile?" Ichigo asked walking Rukia to a empty table.

Rukia stiffened sitting down. "I not a fan." She said simply looking at the menu's and reading the desert side first.

The two sat in silence for a while until Rukia put her menu down and looked at Ichigo who couldnt help but look back at her. "Ichigo, can I get smoothie?" Rukia asked seriously.

"No."

"But why~?"

"Becuase."

"Because of what~?"

"Just because."

Rukia sat in defeat and glanced at the menu again. "Ichigo, can I have a cookie?"

Ichigo let out a deep sigh of fustrastion. "Rukia, oder food before dessert." Ichigo said looking at the raven haired girls violet eyes.

"Why?"

"Rukia stop messing around!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia just grinned at the orange haired boy, "Fine," she said. "I want the veggie buger, or is ordering that a crime too?" Rukia asked her smart-ass self coming out again.

Ichigo twitched. "You are so damn...err..." Ichigo started not knowing how to end his insults.

Rukia smiled trumpitly. "Oh relax Ichigo, it's not like I hate you, it's just fun to bully you." Rukia said with a smile that would knock any guy to his knees.

Ichigo put his cheek to his hand. "Thanks, I'm flattered." he said sarcastically. Thats when Ichigo noticed it, something was wrond with Rukia, she was forcing herself to smile, she was trying to make the atmosphere happy. "Rukia." Ichigo said seriously.

"Ya?"

"Why are you-"

"Hey guys, may I take your order?" A waiter came holding a note pad and a pencil. "Well, arent you cute miss." he said his attention completly on Rukia, and only Rukia.

Ichigo twitched again. "Am I cute as well?" Ichigo asked tempting the waiter to say something about Rukia again. _'Damn that jerk, Rukia would nevner fall for a nerd like him!'_Ichigo thought snickering.

The waiter gave a dirty look towards Ichigo. "What am I your boyfriend?" he asked.

Ichigo almost tackled the waiter right then and there.

Rukia smiled innocently. "Umm... Sir?" She said. "May I have a veggie burger please?" She asked putting on her flirty self act.

The waiter blushed madly. "Of course!" he said. "I will get it for you right now!" and with that he almost walked off, attempting to go to the kitchen, but Ichigo grabbed his shirt forcing him back.

"Arent you forgeting someone?" Ichigo asked darkly giving the waiter mental death threats.

"Oh, ya, I almost forgot about the carrot." The waiter said glareing at Ichigo brushing off the hand that was grabbing his shirt. "Now what would the _thing_like?" he asked.

Ichigo's whole body started to shake with anger. "I would like a buffalo burger, if that isnt a suicied mission for you." he said.

The waiter yawned. "Well, I guess your going to have to find out." he said walking away and blushing as he caught a glimps of the smiling Rukia.

Once the waiter left Ichigo looked at Rukia seriously. "You really shouldnt lead people on like that, espesialy geeks like him." Ichigo said raising a brow at Rukia.

Rukia smirked at Ichigo. "Well, you did it for a while, am I right?" Rukia asked smartly. "Who knows I could be leading you on just like I did with him." Rukia said giving Ichigo a shrug.

Ichigo 'hmph' ed looking away from Rukia with his arms crossed. "Ya whatever, like you would lead me on!" Ichigo said. There was a small silence. "You arent leading me on, right?" He asked looking at Rukia a little bit worried.

"Oh, of course not! I would never do that to you!" Rukia said almost sarcastically leaving Ichigo in wonder.

"Rukia!"

Rukia sighed. "I just kidding..." she said. Rukia was having fun, just locking at Ichigo made her smile, but she was slowly ruining Ichigo's life, one step at a time, and she hated that.

Ichigo caught a glimps of saddnesss in Rukia's eyes and he wanted to fix that. "Rukia," he said seriously. "Something is wrong, isnt there?" Ichigo said.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo in shock. _'How did he notice?'_Rukia thought. "What are you talking about Ichigo? Nothing is wrong!" Rukia said putting on a big grin.

"Stop the act Rukia," Ichigo said flicking Rukia's forehead with his index finger. "I can see right through it, so tell me right now whats bothering you." he said.

Rukia grabbed her forehead blushing, "How dare you!" she fumed, but something stopped her, it was Ichigo's expression, he really wanted to know and Rukia she started to feel her heart overflow, she wanted to let everything out. "Ichigo..." she muttered avoiding his eye contact. "What would you do if you were abandoned as a child?" she asked quietly.

Ichigo was caught off guard by this question. "Wha-What?" he asked. Rukia looked up at him, Ichigo had never seen that expression on anyone's face, so he also became serious. "Rukia... you were abandoned?" he asked feeling simpathy for the raven haired girl.

Rukia looked at Ichigo holding back the tears. "My parents were killed in a car acident, and only my sister and I survied, but after a while, my sister just abondoned me on a house, leaving me to die." Rukia said softly.

Ichigo got closer to Rukia. "So, were is your sister?" Ichigo asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"She's dead."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What? How?" He asked.

"I dont know, but one day I ran into my brother-in-law and he told me, she died. He didnt tell me how on when, he just told me." Rukia said playing with the salt shaker.

"So your alone?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded slowy. "Ever since I was six, I was alone, fending for myself and only myself." Rukia said. "But it's not like I am broke or anything, I'm fine, Orihime and I, we... we help each other out." Rukia said.

Ichigo twitched at that. "Well," he started getting Rukia's attention. "Now you have me." he said. "If you need anything, I will be one phone call away."

Rukia gave him a half smile. "Thanks," she said. "You're not so bad carrot top." Rukia said.

Ichig smiled scratching his head. "Well you arent the evil midget I thought you were!" he said. Thats when Ichigo realized it, Rukia was sitting there, in front of him, on a date, and he hasnt kissed her yet. "Uh... Rukia," he started.

"Ya?"

Ichigo leaned in closer. "I-I reall-"

"Order up!" the waiter called, shoving Ichigo's face away from Rukia's and putting a plate in front of the raven haired girl. "There you go my beautiful miss." he said.

"Oh thank you!" Rukia said going innocent again.

Ichigo twitched for the fifth time today. "Damn waiter! Cant you see we were talking!" Ichigo shouted holding up a threatening fist.

The waiter rolled his eyes grabbing Ichigos plate. "Here." he said dryly. "Go get fat." he said walking away.

Ichigo stuck out his tongue. "Ya run away!" he shouted. "And don't expect a tip!" and with that Ichigo looked down at his plate. "W.T.F!" he shouted staring at the words 'U SUCK' written in ketchup on the side of his plate. "Oh that does it!" Ichigo said getting up.

Rukia stood up thousands of male eyes going to her gawking. "Ichigo!" She said smacking him on the head. "Just DROP IT!" she shouted making the poor man go back a sit down.

"Tch. You know Rukia, I would've pounded that guy!" Ichigo said. Ichigo noticed males staring at Rukia, and he was getting annoyed at the gawking. Ichigo turned around to the whole restaurant. "STOP STARING!" Ichigo shouted. "GO GET YOUR OWN SLUTTY GIRLFRIEND!"

Rukia fumed smashing the menu on his head. "JERK!" she shouted getting up and walking off.

"Huh?" Ichigo said feeling pain rush to his head. "Wait Rukia! I didnt mean it! They wouldnt stop!" he whinned going after her.

Rukia turned around furrious. "GO FIND ANOTHER SLUTTY GIRLFRIEND!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo grabbed her shoulders. "Rukia stop it!" he said. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed deeper. "W-Why should I?" Rukia asked. "I didnt want this! I didnt want you to get hurt! So just make it easier and stay away from me!" Rukia shouted trying to shove him off.

Rukia was to slow, Ichigo quickly bonked her on the head lightly with his fist. "I told you to knock it off." he said. "I'm sorry, I shouldnt have asked you about your past." Ichigo said pulling Rukia into a hug.

"Stop it! Dont apologys! It's not your fault!" Rukia shouted feeling tears come out of her eyes. "It would be better for you if you just stayed away from me..." Rukia muttered into Ichigo's shirt feeling more uncontrolable tear flood out.

Ichigo smiled softly at her. "Stupid," he said. "Just finish your veggie burger." he said taking Rukia to the booth they were sitting at.

Rukia wiped her tears away. "Well?" she asked. "You need to eat your stupid burger too!" Rukia scolded.

Ichigo smiled softly at her again. "Ya' know if it make you feel better, your the only slutty girlfriend for me." Ichigo said.

Rukia through a fry at his face. "That doesnt make me feel better." She said. Rukia ate her burger thinking about the stuff that just happened. _'Did I really lose control?_' Rukia asked herself. _'Why? Why does this boy do this to me?'_Rukia thought looking at Ichigo. _'He makes me feel... different.'_Rukia slowly thought blushing at the look on the mans face.

"Well?" Ichigo asked. "Are you finished being cranky?" He asked.

Rukia through a bottle of mustard at his face this time. "Jerk." She said.

Ichigo smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." he said. _'She... She is so unreadable...'_Ichigo thought. _'She needs to let it all out sometimes, she keeps everything bottled up...'_ he thought feeling bad for the raven haired girl.

"Ichigo..." Rukia voice spoke. "Lets go..." she said getting up from the booth.

"What?" Ichigo asked getting up too. "Rukia, are you ok?" He asked his eyebrows furrowing. Ichigo had never felt so protective of anyone before so why her? why now?

Rukia looked at him smiling. "Ya I'm fine, I just dont like the atmosphere here, it's too dark." Rukia said.

Ichigo looked around and smiled at Rukia. "It's because everyone is jealous that I got a smoken hot date like you!" ichigo said putting an arm aroudn Rukia.

Rukia brushed off his hand. "I'll wait for you outside," she said.

Ichigo suddenly felt worried.

* * *

Rukia waited for Ichigo outside. It had already gotten dark and it was starting to get cold. Rukia felt her spine tingle as a gust of wind blew. "D-Damn... w-whats taking h-him so l-long?" Rukia asked herself shivering.

Rukia felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. "Sorry." Ichigo's voice spoke. "The people inside gave me a bit of trouble." Ichigo said.

"Trouble?" Rukia asked walking with Ichigo to his car. "What did you do this time?" Rukia asked raising a brow.

Ichigo was taken back by that. "What? Why do you assume it's my fault! They started it!" He shouted pointing at the restuaruant. Ichigo sighed. "I will tell you everything in the car, come on." he said walking over and unlocking it, opening the door for Rukia.

Once Ichigo got in he started the car, feeling the warmth of the Air Conditioner fill the car. "Well?" Rukia asked. "Care to explain the reason you made me wait?"

Ichigo sighed again. "The perverted dudes that were gawking at you blocked the way out and they started shouted stuff at me like: 'How dare you make that cute girl cry!' or stuff like 'you stupid jackass, why the hell were you yelling at her and calling her names!' " Ichigo said trying to mimic the way the guys sounded like.

"Well, it's nice to know I have a club." Rukia said smiling at Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked. "Ya and they all hate me." he said driving out of the parking lot and into the street.

Rukia smiled. "So how did you get out?" Rukia sked her eyebrows furrowing deep.

Ichigo gave a smirk-ish chuckle. "I had to beat the crap out of every guy blocking my way! " he said. Ichigo glanced at Rukia. "Ya' know you make my life a living hell." he said.

Rukia felt uncomfetable with that resonse. "Oh I guess I should apologys then." Rukia said._'I am sorry Ichigo, but knowing me will only bring bad stuff into your life._' Rukia thought to herself.

"Hey," Ichigo said snapping Rukia out of the thoughts. "Who said I didnt like it?" he asked.

Rukia gave him a soft smile. "Thanks, Ichigo." She said. _'Ichigo... you might say that now... but once you spend more and more time with me, you will regret ever saying that...'_Rukia thought.

Ichigo smiled. "Well like I said, I will be here for you whenever you need me." Ichigo said.

"Who said I will need you?"

"Rukia!"

"Just kidding."

* * *

When Ichigo stopped at her motel room, he got down walking her over. "Rukia, if you need a place to stay, I could always kick Renji out and you could... well... you know stay with me." Ichigo said blushing and avoiding Rukia's voilet eyes.

Rukia smiled. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She said.

Ichigo tilted his head trying to figure out the raven haired girl. "Rukia," he said getting closer. "Why do you keep your distance from people?" he asked.

Rukia looked up. "I dont know." Rukia said. "I have always been like that." Rukia said her eyes meeting Ichigo's. Rukia felt her heart race, he was so close to her, and she to him. The memory of their first kiss went into Rukia's mind, and she could only blush.

"Rukia? Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked feeling her forehead and then his. "Well you dont have a fever so - wait a second! your blushing!" Ichigo said with a grin. "You want me to kiss you dont you?" Ichigo said.

Rukia blushed harder. "Now why would I want that?" Rukia asked with anger and embarressment.

"Oh come on," Ichigo said. "The question is: why _wouldnt_you?" he said smartly. Ichigo purposly got closer smirking at Rukia's expression.

Rukia fummed. "BAKA!" she shouted.

"Dont worry, it doesnt hurt." he said smirking even more.

Rukia blushed harder. "Your such a-"

Ichigo pressed his lips towards hers making her shut up. Rukia couldnt help but wrap her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Rukia didnt want it too end, but she could feel her lungs about to burst. Ichigo was the only one so far that could make Rukia feel this way, and the feeling her gave her was one she hadnt felt since childhood. Love.

Ichigo held Rukia tighter, trying not to break the petite woman. She felt so fragle in his arms and he didnt want to let her go, but even the Kurosaki boy needed air at some point, no matter what he wanted. Ichigo though, denied his needs for air and carried Rukia off the floor just a bit before he realsed.

The two gasp silently for air.

Rukia just stared at Ichigo, confused and happy. Ichigo thoutgh, just smiled at her, making her smile as well. Ichigo pulled her into his arms holding her tightly. "Well Rukia," Ichigo started. "you got what you wanted." he said.

Rukia smiled. "Who said I wanted it?" she asked.

"You didnt break off it." Ichigo said. "So that means you enjoyed it."

"Enjoying it and wanting it are two different things, Ichigo." Rukia said as he let her down her her feet slowly.

"So which on is it?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia smiled. "I have to think about that one." she said. Rukia couldnt stop herself from pecking him on the lips once more, and once she released, Ichigo stood dumbfound staring at her, a smile slowly comeing out.

"You never fail to surprise me Rukia." he said.

Rukia smiled. "That's my job." she said, and with that she waved bye, going into her

* * *

**Well did you guys enjoy it? I hope so! ^^**

**Thanks for reading and i hope you comment or review thanks for the help!**


	5. Love, Guns, and Fools All Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

Love Me Till Death

Chapter 4: Love, Guns, and Fools all Over

Rukia woke up with a growl that filled the little apartment, trying to remember the night before, failing at that. She couldn't put her finger on it but something excited still tingled on their tongue. The _taste_ of her tongue was different. Rukia sighed and blew the feeling off getting up from her bed and walking to the shower.

So far orders haven't been coming in for her so for now it was like a mini-vacation. But she knew that she had to kill—um assassinate, Aizen first.

Rukia turned on the shower getting a towel ready and waiting for the water to get a tad amount warmer, which wasn't much since it was freezing cold no matter how much she waited. When she stepped in though, she felt a world of relaxation tingle down her spine, her violet eyes closing and her raven black hair soaking.

That's when it hit her. Every part of her body stood still when she realized what had happened the night before. "Holy crap..." her voice echoed off the shower. Ichigo Kurosaki kissed her for the second time.

Rukia wanted to die. '_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ she thought forcing her violet eyes shut._ 'Falling in love is not my job! It's to kill!'_ she mentally screamed. '_I can't fall in love! No! No! No! I can't!' _

Rukia scrubbed off the soap on her head rapidly, trying to kill the memories. But it didn't seem to work. Rukia let out a loud sigh, "Dammit!" She cursed. "What the hell was I thinking?"

She finished up grabbing the towel she had gotten ready and dried her body putting on a fresh pair of cloths and drying her raven black hair. She couldn't even picture the Kurosaki boy without seeing herself blush in the small mirror.

But she had to admit, she was at her happiest when he was with her.

Rukia sighed again going straight to the fridge to take her mind off the crappy life she thought she had. She opened the small door feeling the slightest amount of cold air hit her skin. That's when she realized it. She was out of Jell-O cups.

Rukia's head dropped low. "Well isn't this perfect..." she muttered sarcastically.

She slammed the fridge shut and put her hands to her hips. "I guess going out won't hurt," she muttered to herself walking to her bed and opening the cabinet that held her "Stash". She picked out eighty bucks and jammed them into her back pocket. She started to search the room for her phone.

"Come'n you stupid thing... Where are you?" she asked herself looking under the bed, on it and anywhere else her small room could be seen_. 'I probably left it at Orihime's...'_ Rukia thought with a sigh. Looks like she was walking to H-E-B.

She started her way out the door and locked it, starting her walk to the grocery store.

* * *

"Yo Ichi-Bro we're out of milk!" Renji shouted to the orange head who was knocked out on the sofa. "Come on you lazy ass!" Renji said walking over to the Kurosaki boy and nudging him.

"Why can't you go get it?" Ichigo barked putting a pillow over his head to cover the light. "Or just order pizza or something!" he said through the pillow.

Renji rolled his eyes. "I can't have pizza for breakfast you idiot!" He said. "That's for brunch!" he said with a laugh. "Now get up! I have to get started on my application for a job!"

"What application?" Ichigo shouted sitting up. "They didn't even bother to give you one, you monkey laughing freak!" he said with a smirk.

Renji's expression fell. "Aww crap your right!" He said.

Ichigo pointed at the door. "Go find a job, and I'll go gets some food, that way we can both go do something for the day." Ichigo said getting up and stretching his sore neck. "How the hell did I end up on the sofa anyways?"

Renji cracked a sly smile. "Once you came home you sank into the sofa with a grin you your face, so I left you alone, after a few minutes you zonked out, so something fun must've happened eh? eh?" Renji pestered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You're a leech; I don't have to tell you everything I do." Ichigo said.

"Oohh~ so it has already gotten that serious." Renji said with a smile. "Man Ichigo I didn't think you would last this long, either you would have dumped her crying or, in her case, she would have ate you up and spat you out."

"Oh shut up you monkey fart." Ichigo spat avoiding his eyes. "I would never hurt her... even if she said the meanest things to my face." he muttered.

Renji's mouth hung open. "Damn... She really turned you inside out Ichigo, what happened to the playa who would have a different girl every Saturday?"

Ichigo glared at Renji his amber eyes sharp as blades. "Don't you ever bring that up again." he said walking off. Just as he was about to leave the apartment he looked back at Renji. "Rukia has been through enough, she doesn't need my life story to make her suffer more." Ichigo said slamming the door shut.

"Well I pinched a nerve." Renji sighed.

* * *

Rukia walked down the busy aisles with a shopping cart, her eyes looking up at the signs with the labels that said what was in them. Once she found the correct aisle she looked at all the food there. Pancakes where on her mind so she put them in, along with waffles and other foods she hardly ate.

Rukia put in apple juice and blueberries and strawberries.

But you don't need to be bored with what the Kuchiki girl was doing so I'll skip it. Our little assassin grabbed all the supplies and went to the checkout line waiting with all the other normal people.

She ended up with four bags of food and ten dollars left. Plus a walk home that she dreaded.

She started her way out the doors when her thoughts took her somewhere else. She couldn't allow herself to get too close to anyone. She was already in a dangerous spot since she failed to kill Aizen. She couldn't let herself get too comfortable or else innocent people could get hurt. Sometimes she thought it would be nice to just quit, getting away from all the secrecy.

And then what?

Where would she go? She already had blood-stained hands, it's not like she looking forward to something. "Get out of petty dreams..." Rukia muttered to herself with a sigh,

"Rukia?"

She laid her violet eyes on the tall, slim figure before her. His orange hair standing out with the shot cut green shirt, and his torn semi-skinny jeans, dark and draggy. Rukia never noticed how- attractive? - he looked.

She immediately snapped herself out of her thoughts, shaking her heat from her face off. "Oh hi Ichigo." She said a bit too quickly. "How are you?" she asked with a smile.

And with her smile, Ichigo copied, his childish grin appearing. "Well, I'm already leaving," he showed her his bags of packed food. "Looks like you are too." he said.

Rukia looked down at her bags the back at Ichigo's amber eyes. "Ya, I ran out of food so I need to stock up." she said with a small shrug. "Anyways I better get going, see you Ichigo." she said starting to walk past him.

Ichigo didn't even give her a nanosecond to leave his eyes and he quickly came after her. "Hey wait," he said. "let me drive you home, after all we're in an on-off-semi-not-relationship." he said with a smile.

Rukia eyes jolted to him. "We're not!" she said. "So we had dinner, talked a bit, it's not like we're serious or anything! Friends-"

"Kiss each other?" Ichigo interrupted. "Kuchiki just admit it, you like me and I some-what like you so..." His voice trailed off and Rukia gave a humped.

"You 'some-what' like me? Strong words coming from a strawberry." she said with a smirk and walked faster and fast her heart skipping at the time of her steps.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Rukia." he said his voice serious. "I'm serious," he said as his amber eyes locked on to hers. "Do you have the slightest amount of feeling for me?"

Rukia heard the beats of her heart. She felt the warmth of his touch. And she _craved_ his taste. "I might," She said with a bold tone. His look darkened, he wanted the truth, _now._

_"_Fine I-"

"Aww how sweet my toy has found a companion." Eyes darted to the man who spoke. Rukia cringing at his appearance, and Ichigo mad and confused not sure which to show most.

"Grimmjow!" Rukia shouted. _'Damn... If I say anything off Ichigo might find out... and if Grimmjow's does anything funny how will I keep Ichigo out of danger?'_ Rukia mentally screamed.

"Now come on, aren't you happy to see me Rukia dear?" Grimmjow asked his smile taunting with every step he took.

Rukia and Ichigo cringed. "Run Ichigo," She whispered. "Pretend like you don't know me and run." she said soft enough so only Ichigo could hear.

"You're kidding me right-!"

"So what?" Grimmjow spoke. "You thought you could run away, fall in love and everything would be fine?" he was already close enough to put a hand on her chin. "Did you even tell him you dark secret?" she whispered into her ear.

Rukia cringed again his fist automatically going for his jaw, too bad he had already seen it and grabbed her wrist before she could make a blow. "Careful my sweet, I'm not here to bring war, I just came to check out your role, but it looks like I was too impatient to stay out huh?" he taunted. "I wanted to see your beautiful violet eyes bleed with tears." he said softly.

"Let go of her!" Ichigo shouted ready to finish what Rukia started.

Grimmjow's electric blue eyes went to Ichigo and he smiled. "So you haven't told him yet have you?" he said out loud.

"Ichigo leave!" Rukia shouted.

"No stay!" Grimmjow said back. "Tell him Rukia, from your own mouth! Tell him the real monster you are! Tell him what you've done in the past 21 years, tell him what you do for a living!" he shouted.

Tears filled Rukia's eyes. "Shut up!" she shouted. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" he cried.

"Stop it can't you see you're hurting her!" Ichigo panicked.

Grimmjow laughed lowly, a snicker to his lips. "That's unlikely." he said. "This girl you have fallen for, this greatly trained assassin that you love has killed many souls, emotionless and a bloody murder since birth!" he said.

Ichigo stood in disbelief. "You're lying!" Ichigo shouted. "Tell him he is lying Rukia!" Ichigo pleaded.

Rukia didn't dare look at anyone. "How?" she whimpered softly. "How if it's the truth!" she shouted. "How can I escape reality? How can I run away from it all!" she pleaded her eyes wet in tears as she looked at Ichigo's amber ones. "How can I escape from my past?" she asked.

"Now there..." Grimmjow said. "You heard it yourself, Rukia Kuchiki is a killer and will always be one," Grimmjow said. "Now Kurosaki Ichigo, it's your turn to die." he said and throwed Rukia to the rocky street attacking Ichigo.

Rukia couldn't hear anything. She could only hear the ringing of the speed Grimmjow showed, and she didn't dare open her eyes to see what happened she was too scared too, she was too afraid.

"Rukia!"

Rukia's eyes snapped open and she saw Ichigo fighting Grimmjow both equal in strength. "Rukia I don't care!" Ichigo shouted. "I-I... I love you dammit!" he shouted through the fight.

Rukia felt her heart jump unevenly. "Don't say that Ichigo!" She said. "I'm not safe to be around!" Rukia whimpered trying to get her legs to move so she could get up.

Ichigo gave her a suffering half smile trying to wrestle Grimmjow down. "That's not an option!" he said. "I told you already, I will be here for you whenever you need me, even if you can probably kick my ass." he said.

Rukia got up her heart racing. "Ichigo... you such an idiot!" She said with a smile.

"Aww how romantic." Grimmjow said in disgust. "Focus on me Kurosaki or else you'll end up dead before I even throw a punch."

Rukia snapped herself out, looking around her area for any sign of a weapon. Nope looks like she was left with her hands. Then her brain started to think of a strategy. They were in a parking lot. Cars. No people. Store. People in Store. Dominos.

Now you might be thinking 'Dominos? What the heck?' but what Rukia meant was the domino effect, a chain of occurring effects. So what could she use?

Rukia grabbed a fairly large rock and through it, her aim perfect and hitting Grimmjow's head. "Idiot! I'm the freak'n assassin, fight me!" Rukia shouted.

Grimmjow smirked. "Why not?" he said, charging after Rukia. Rukia quickly dodged ducking down and right hooking his leg causing him to limp. Then she grabbed his neck and pulled him a couple of steps back before he made her let go.

She grabbed another rock and through it, Grimmjow dodging this time and it hit the stores window making it shatter.

"Missed~" Grimmjow said happily.

Screams were heard fallowed and a siren had started inside the store. People started to run out thinking someone was attacking the store and they ran to their cars. The crowed was so packed that some people started to hit an almost finished building, knocking one of the lower poles and causing it to fall.

A pole started to roll down the small hill and it hit the side of Grimmjow's foot making him turn his attention to it. "What the-" A loud creak was heard and then the large building base fell crashing on the cocky Grimmjow.

Ichigo was on the floor, mouth open, gawking at the spot where Grimmjow once stood, his knockout body now covered in gravel. "Holy crap..." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

Rukia walked close to him a careful smile on her face. "See, I told you I was dangerous." She said helping him up off the street. "Now we better get going before he wakes up, after all, I need a new place to stay." she said.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. "A new place to stay? Why?" He asked.

"You don't expect me to live in the same dirty motel after all this do you? They probably already tracked down my whereabouts, that's why I'm constantly moving." she said trying to avoid the fire in his amber eyes.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head shyly. "Uh... Should we get out of here?" He asked already hearing the cop's sirens. "I know you're with the higher ups and all but I could still get in trouble, after all, I'm not a highly trained assassin." he teased.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Honestly I thought you would have a different reaction than this." she said.

Ichigo smiled "Oh I will, I just need to get out of the public zone and freak out about it later." he said. "Not to mention, you're in trouble too, I can't believe you didn't tell me!" he said.

Rukia held up a hand to silence him. "Save it for the hotel, you can take out all your anger on packing my cloths, after all, I moving in with you and Renji." she said with a smirk.

"What? Now you choose to move in! After I find out your a around the clock killer!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia smiled a devilish smile. "That's not a problem is it? After all you love me don't you?" she said in a way that made Ichigo's heart stop and his blood boil at the same time.

He gave up. "Fine, but you. Owe. Me. Big." he said, walking Rukia to a Silver Nissan Truck that was different from the car Ichigo drove her in last time.

"What's this?" Rukia said getting in with trouble as Ichigo unlocked it. "I don't recall you having a truck." she said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes hoping in the driver seat with no problem. "Me and Renji share, I want the truck for the date but Renji was already gone so I was stuck with his car." Ichigo said.

Rukia buckled up. "Well I suggest you drive, today is going to be and along afternoon, after all." Rukia said.

Ichigo started the truck and it let out a rumble, his amber eyes on Rukia. "I suggest you let me make the rules or you're going to be packing your crap alone." he said with a smirk.

Rukia let out a whimper and crossed her arms in silence. _'Stupid Carrot ass._' She thought staring out the window.

* * *

When the two arrived at Rukia's motel the first thing she did was go to her closet, grabbing her cloths and folding them, and laying them out on the bed. "Ichigo, can you go get my suitcase, it's in the bed room on the side of my bed." she said returning to her closet.

Ichigo did as he was told. "Rukia, why didn't you tell me?" he asked unzipping the large bag.

Rukia sighed picking out more cloths. "How do you expect me to say that I kill people for a living?" Rukia said. "It's hard for me to trust people Ichigo, you have to understand that."

"But you trust me, right?"

Rukia jerked at the question and turned to look at Ichigo, to find him staring into her eyes just as she was. "I have no choice, but if I did, I would trust you with my life."

Ichigo nodded. "Now let's finish packing up, I wonder how Renji's going to take it." He said continuing the packing.

"I'm sure he won't mind."

Ichigo gave her a small glance and a low chuckle.

After the quick packing, Rukia peered out the door, opening it the slightest. Then she opened it fully walking out in a rather fast pace. "You know why I don't stay in fancy hotels? Because Motels like thing don't have cameras." She said. She walked up to a Rogue Honda, smashing the window and unlocking the door.

Ichigo stood dumbfound, "I have a truck!" He said.

Rukia glanced at him with a smile. "I know, and you're taking it, I'll fallow you, it would be dangerous if we went in the same car." She said opening the door and rigging the car. She cleaned out the glass, and put the car in reverse. "Are you going or not?" Rukia called out to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed, hopping into his truck and leading the way.

* * *

Rukia took in fresh air as she entered his house, him behind her carrying all her stuff. "Not bad." she said with a smirk and a sideways glance.

Ichigo rolled his eyes throwing her stuff next to the couch. "I wouldn't be complaining, after all, its better that you're shot down motel room." he shot back at Rukia's comment.

Rukia smiled. "So where am I going to sleep?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed, "You're going to take my bed, I will sleep in Renji's room, and Renji will sleep on the couch." he said.

Rukia kept her small smile, "I feel bad for him, but I'm guessing you're not." she said walking closer to Ichigo without any restraint.

Ichigo gave her a small kiss, longing to do so all day, and then he quickly said. "You better get some sleep. I'm guessing it's going to be a long day." he said not wanting to lose control on a petty thing like a kiss.

Rukia smiled at Ichigo's nervous words. "Don't worry Ichigo," She kissed him. "I trust you." and with that she walked off into a small room that she inference to be Ichigo's.

Ichigo smiled, thinking he was so lucky to stumble across a girl who actually made him happier. To have actually make him stay in a relationship. A girl who made him wants to give his life to protect her.

* * *

Authors Note:

Heys guys really late post huh? sorry. ^^"

R&R people. Thanks!^^

-xXAnetXx


	6. For the Sake of Sacrifice

Love Me Till Death

Chapter 5: For the Sake of Sacrifice

At one O' Clock in the morning you would be thinking Rukia was getting the best sleep of her life, but that was far from it. Our poor heroine was stuck, watching two bickering men shout at eachother for endless hours.

"And you dont you sleep on the couch?" Renji shouted to Ichigo pointing towards the living room with rage that his own room had been claimed by his best friend.

"Becuase I actually own this house, and Rukia is sleeping in my room so I have to sleep in yours!" Ichigo shouted back.

Renji twitched. "Why can't you guys sleep in the same bed? After all you are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Renji said, and the room quickly grew hot, the blush on Rukia and Ichigo a bright blood red.

"Your such a pervert Renji!" Ichigo shouted, Rukia too still shocked at the response to move or speak.

Renji shrugged with a sigh, turning his back on Ichigo. "Oh well... I guess I cant rush romance, and dont worry, I wont mind if you two get carried away and start screaming eachothers bloody names." he said with and sideways glance and wink towards Ichigo who cringed.

"Get. out. Renji." he said with anger and blush as Renji left the room with laughter. Ichigo slowly turned to Rukia, clearly nervous since he wouldnt stop scratching his head. "Sorry 'bout that, you know Renji's a bit of a loud mouth." he told her avoiding her violet eyes.

Rukia smiled. "A bit?" she asked and started to laugh.

Ichigo just loved the way she laughed and he wouldnt- couldnt take his eyes off her. The moonlight from the widow outlined her raven black hair and pale face, he was tranfixed on her and just watching her made him smile, he never wanted the happiness in her voice to end.

And thats when Ichigo realized, he had to protect Rukia with his life, and the enemy wasn't going to go easy on them.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't sleep that night, his eyes stayed on the cieling and his breath matched the rattling of the fan. His hands rested under his head and he couldnt get his mind off the young Kuchiki.

How could he protect her if she was the one protecting him most of the time?

It was horrible to feel helpless, and Ichigo felt the pain in his chest acke the harder the more he thought about not being able to protect her. He shut his eyes trying to block the feelign but it wouldnt go away.

He knew this was a matter of kill or be killed, and honestly, he wondered if he even had a chance or he was just holding Rukia back.

He never thought there was a girl alive that was like Rukia, but he found her, and it was Rukia. Brave. Bold. Stubborn. Ichigo realized his hormones were probably messed up, but he was fine as long as it was Rukia he was chasing after.

And he would chase after her forever and where ever she went.

* * *

Rukia was used to waking up early, and she expected to be the first one up, but to her surprise, Ichigo was already in the kitchen making breakfest. "Ichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo turned around and smiled. "Hey, I figured you would wake up early," he said. "so I decied to change your alarm clock settings."

Rukia was almost grateful that Ichigo took the time to wake up earlier than her, but he just had to go and ruin it. "Idiot!" she shouted. "Didnt you think for a second that I would be pissed off! 'Cause I am seriously pissed off!" she shouted.

Ichigo laughed. "I know," he said. "But dont be all grouchy because of that." He continued to scrable the scrabled eggs. "After all, I sure you haven't any idea about how_ good _food taste like." he said a smirk appearing.

Rukia cringed. "So are you saying that my cooking stinks!" she shouted not really asking a question. "MY cooking taste very good Kurosaki!" she said.

Ichigo laughed.

Rukia crossed her arms on her chest childishly. "Are you forgeting who the assasin is?" she asked cockly.

Ichigo smirked back. "Well I'm certanly not forgetting how _my_girl is being hunted down." He said, Rukia clearly annoyed as Ichigo spoke of her as if she was an object that he owned.

Rukia rolled her eyes and left the kitchen, going to her "new" room and returning to where Ichigo was. "I'm going out." she declaired, swinging her bag over her shoulder and starting her walk to the door.

"What?" Ichigo asked. "Where too? I just made you breakfest!" he shouted thinking she was being unfair.

Rukia glanced at him. "I have to go to head quaters, they need to assign me a new mission since my curent one is involving, _citizens_." she said turing her back towards Ichigo and flashing a hand up as a sign of bye.

"Rukia!"

Rukia smiled to herself as Ichigo whinned. "Bye babe~" she said sarcastically, payback for him saying "my girl" from earlier. She slamed the door shut and made sure nobody was watching her.

She, of course, took the truck instead of the Rouge she stole from the day before. After all, Ichigo didnt need it at the moment. She got in, slammed the door, pumped up the radio, and drove off the drive way into obivian.

It was easy to get to HQ, and it wasnt far from where Ichigo lived. She just drove onto the expressway and went through a rocky road that had a sign called "Construction" on it.

When she had to stop, it was at a dead end and she relaxed, closing her eyes and waiting for the drop. She felt the floor fly down and her stomach went up, she cursed the person who made this horrible idea for a secret entrance.

She the motion stopped she found herself in a parking lot, and she drove into an empty slot, getting off the car with difficalty and locking it. The automatic doors flew open once appeared near it, and she waisted no time admiring the hi-teck gadgits they put in.

Rukia walked swiftly past scientist and comrads, not stopping until she reached the 23 room of the 14 floor blelow the one she was once on. She found herself in a white room, and she didnt take her eyes off the carmera above her.

She smiled. "Hey, Ukitake!" she said waving to the camera.

The white walls infront of her opened and a man whereing a white lab coat with the number 13 on it, walk out with a welcoming smile. "It's been a while Rukia. So what brings you here?" he asked.

Rukia smiled back. "Well the usual stuff, new weapons, new missions, my curent one has been..." she trialed off as Ukitake gave her a look that said "I already kwow".

"Don't worry, it's still going to be your mission, we just decieded to take it at small steps." Ukitake said. "Instead of killing Aizen directly, your going to take out his subbordanets first."

"Grimmjow?" Rukia asked.

"Grimmjow and Ulquirra." Ukitake said. "They are both one of his most trusted subbordanets."

"How much trust can you put into a pawn?" Rukia asked, knowing Aizen only used his subbordantets as pawns and treated them with no respect at all.

"Exaxtly, but they're both very strong, so we decieded to call you in, gear you up with the latest stuff." Ukitake said. A small table rose from the middle of the room, the exact same color as the walls.

Rukia walked near it, admiring the weapons on the table.

"The assasins knife, a classic, is the first one to the left." Ukitake said "The long sword, but I know your very attached to your own, and of chorse the normal hand pistol, but now the latest version wieghs less that one pound and..." he stopped, realizing he was boring Rukia. "Well you probably already know." he said.

Rukia gave him a smile. "Don't mind me, but do we have any more information on our targets?" Rukia asked hoping for good news.

"Rukia, you know we have over half of the workers already on the case, all the info we have already given you is the latest we've found." He said with a bit of remorese.

Rukia sigh and gave him a smile. "Thanks," she said and picked up the pistol from the table. "I better get going though, the faster the mission is done the faster I can..." what could she do? Quit?

Ukitake gave her a wierd look.

"Nevermind," Rukia said quickly. "Bye Ukitake." We walked at a fast pace, in a hurry to get out of there and forget whatever thoughts crossed her mind.

"Oh! Wait, Rukia!" Ukitake said and Rukia turned on heel. "Your brother stopped by." he said. "And wanted me to tell you something."

As soon as the word "brother" came out of Ukitake's mouth Rukia stomach tighted in the most uncofertable ways, and she was probably stairing wide eye, gawking at her Captain.

When was the last time she heard from her brother?

* * *

Rukia slammed the door shut rather pissed off and walked by the kitcken were Ichigo was making some sort of lunch. "What the hell took you so long?" he shouted. "And why did you take my truck!"

Rukia was in no mood to talk and just gave Ichigo a cold glare. "Shuddup." she said and reached into her back pocket. "Here." she tossed him the pistol and he caught it with trouble.

He gave Rukia a wierd look. "Why?" he asked.

Rukia didn't change her expression. "It's yours." she said simply. "Since I got you into this and Grimmjow already knows about you, your for sure going to be targeted." Rukia said.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you expecting me to use this murder weapon?"

Rukia shook her head. "You probably won't need too, I am you murder weapon." She said and walked away into her new bed room. "The food is burning, and don't you ever get out of that kitchen?"

Ichigo grumbled to himself.

Rukia thought about the words Ukitake said to her that were from her brother. "My offer hasnt changed, even if you hate me and your sister, it doesnt mean you have to destroy yourself." those were the words he said.

Rukia stared at her hands, full of invisible blood spattered from Aizens soul-less clones. How could he offer her so much when he said words so cold. He probably was the only one who really knew about her past but...

Why was it she was afraid to know the truth?

"Rukia," Ichigo leaned on the door of her room her head jolting to the sound of her name.

"What?" she spat out coldly.

"Something happened when you were gone, right?" he asked. "What's bothering you so much? You know you dont have to keep stuff all to yourself Rukia!" he crindged.

Rukia couldnt keep the glare on her face and for a split second what Ichigo saw was pure sadness, and he tasted that pure sadness which he felt was so sickening. "Ichigo..." she muttered with a helpless face. "I dont want to do this anymore."

Ichigo didnt have time to plan what to say or do, he just did. And what he did was embrace the smallest Kuchiki, tightly hugging her small body and sharing the sadness that was slowly eating her away. "Rukia... you never had to in the first place..." He said.

That day Rukia couldnt hold back the tears, and the warmth and love that Ichigo offered was to good to pass off. She had been ignoring her own feelings and locking them up that she finally lost her way and Ichigo guided her way back. It was almost sickening for her to be so idiotic.

"But..." she said gathering her courage to look at him. "I have to finish this mission." and she wasnt just saying that, it was a promise to herself, and her future, if she wanted one.

* * *

That night Rukia ate dinner with Renji and Ichigo and as Ichigo took a bath, she found herself making conversation with Renji.

"Renji, what's your part time job like?" she asked as he flipped the channels on the TV and she scrubbed the thousands of dishes that she didnt even know boys could intake.

"Eh..." was the amazing reply. But Rukia noticed something, whether it was her being her or something that freaked her out, she noticed that Renji let out the slightest of smirks. It wasn't your average smirk though, it was like 'I know you know but you haven't firgured it out yet' smirks. "Well do ya really want to know?" Renji asked.

Rukia set the plate down, shutting off the water. "I'm all ears," Rukia said.

Renji held up a division 6 card in front of Rukia. "Let it be are little secret... ok?" he said with a smirk and a wink.

Rukia tensed. "I-I guess so..." she muttered. She turned off the running water and walked away, but before she made her leave she said. "Why haven't you told Ichigo yet?"

Renji gave a heavy sigh. "Well, it's the same reasons why you didn't want to tell him." he said.

Rukia nodded. "I understand." and she left to her room shutting the door and sitting down on her new bed. She grabbed her phone and peered down at it opening the small screen, only to be shocked.

"1 New Voicemessage," The phone echoed. "From, 'Brother'."

Rukia gripped the phone tightly in her hands not even bothering to hear the message. "Damn it!" She cursed throwing the phone to her bed and letting it bounce up and down. She then stared at it, closing her eyes shut tightly and furrowing her eyebrows. 'If I take the offer... I wouldn't be a bother to Ichigo anymore...' She thought. 'But it still doesn't feel right to live so greatly, especially since I am no better than a murder... I have no right to even be offered such a thing...'

"But..." She muttered. "I don't deserve Ichigo love either..."

* * *

Ichigo opened the door to Rukia's room, a smile plastered on his face. "Hey Rukia, I sorry we didn't really get to- Rukia?"

Rukia was gone.

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted dropping the plate and running out the door. "How stupid can that girl be! HONESTLY!" He shouted hopping on his truck without hesitation and turning on the enigne with the keys that were still place in the key whole.

"Now where the hell does she expect me to look for her!"

* * *

Rukia wandered the narrow, and abandoned allyways, kicking dented cans and staring down towards the ground. "So now what?" She asked herself. "What can I do now?"

Rukia put her hand into her back pocket and took out her phone staring at it. "I already accepted my brothers offer but..." Rukia went through the contacts until the name Ulquiora was highlighted.

"Don't tell me your still thinking about it?"

Rukia looked up only to find piercing green eyes meet her purple ones.

"Ulquiora..." Rukia muttered furrowing her eyebrows.

Ulquiora kept his singature frown. "You know, we will kill the boy, that is, if you decied not to join us." he said holding out a hand.

Rukia cringed. "And what if I still object?" Rukia asked.

"Then we'll make you kill him."

Rukai slealed her eyes shut. "Name 10 reasons why I should accept."

Ulquiora cursed under his breath. "One, the boy will live." he muttered, but Rukia already knowing that was one of the reasons. "Two, you won't interfear with anyone's life anymore. Three, you can escape everything you wish, after you serve to our needs..."

* * *

Ichigo ran through the streets recklessly shouting Rukia's name, he crashed into couples, walls, cars, and anything else that was physical. But only one thing raced around his mind... "RUKIA!"

* * *

"And ten, you'll be able to start your little make-believe family and live happily ever after... blah-blah blah..." Ulquiora said twisting his hand in a circlular motion. "Now doesn't that all sound fasinating."

Rukia refused to look at Ulquiora. "Do you promise Ichigo will be safe?" She asked.

"On my life."

"Then, I'll do it."

"Excellent."

Rukia stepped closer and closer towards Ulquiora taking his hand.

"RUKIA!"

She turned around at the sound of her name and there was that carrot-top idiot huffing and puffing like he ran the marathon. "Rukia don't you dare!"

Rukia looked down and then back up at Ichigo. "Stop kidding yourself."

And with a pass of a truck and a large hock that roared thoughout the streets, the two assasins disapeared, leaving Ichigo shattered into broken bits. "Why...?" Ichigo aksed himself. "Why Rukia...? How can you say goodbye... just like that?"

* * *

Authors Note:

There it is! Ulquiora convinced Rukia to go against HQ for the safty of Ichigo. Now I wonder what Ichi's gonna do next...

oh and sorry for the late up date, a huge case of writers block. :/ srry.


End file.
